The Rise of the LeFays
by The heir of LeFay
Summary: In her fifth year Lily Evans' life changed forever and the whole world will be affected. Join her three children throughout Hogwarts and beyond as they face many challenges with their friends. what path will they choose. Long live the LeFays. Rated M to be safe. contains swearing and violence along with some adult situations. Dark!OC Grey!OC Grey!Harry Dumbledore and Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of the LeFays**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Lily Evans stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a furious look etched on her beautiful face. James Potter, the idiot, had just embarrassed her in the middle of the Gryffindor common room with another one of his pathetic attempts to ask her out. His obsession was getting to the stage that she was having to check her food and drink for love potions.

She was looking for one of her few friends at Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Lily was nearing the end of her fifth year at school and she could count the number of friends she had on one hand, sure she was friendly enough with a lot of others but her only real friends were Severus, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Severus and the other two hated each other though, so she couldn't hang out with all of them at once not to mention that Remus and Sirius were friends with that arrogant ponce Potter.

No, Severus was the one she needed right now. He could help her teach that Potter brat a lesson. Lily's stunning emerald green eyes lit up with a cold malice at the thought of what she wanted to do to that stuck up, arrogant, pathetic human being.

After searching the great hall and the courtyards she finally found Severus sitting alone in Professor Slughorn's classroom. He was leaning over the desk examining the contents of a pewter cauldron. As Lily approached she could see an angry red liquid bubbling and giving off fumes that were turning the young potions protégé's hair greasy.

Severus looked up as she moved closer, smiling he motioned for her to sit next to him. "Hey Sev, what are you making?" Lily asked, inclining her head slightly at the cauldron filled with the bubbling red potion. "Potion of rage" he replied adding a measurement of syrup of Hellebore to the cauldron. "So," he continued setting the measuring cylinder down on the desk, "what brings you down here tonight Lils". Lily scowled as she spat a single word, "Potter." "What did that bastard do this time!?" growled Snape. "Nothing he won't regret I assure you." Lily almost whispered but her voice was dripping with venom.

Snape suddenly got a gleam in his eye and a smirk played across his face. "I think I can help you with that." He said and telling Lily to mind the cauldron for him he sprinted off to the Slytherin common room.

TROTLF

Once at the wall entrance he spoke the password and stepped through the gap that was created and entered the Slytherin common room. He instantly spotted his target sitting on the couch like a throne surrounded by her friends and glaring daggers at her betrothed.

Bellatrix Black shifted her gaze from her idiotic husband-to-be as she felt a pair of eyes on her. Scanning the room she quickly locked eyes with Severus Snape, the half-blood son of the disgraced daughter of the noble house of Prince. Bellatrix could not fathom how the woman had turned her back on her family, for a filthy muggle no less. She shuddered at the thought of one of the Black family doing something like that.

Bella smirked at Snape and motioned for him to join her and her friends. As he took his seat she turned towards him and her smirk grew wider. "What can I do for you Severus?" She asked, knowing from subtle Legilimency that he was after something.

Not surprized in the slightest that she knew he wanted something he decided not to beat around the bush. "I was hoping that I could borrow one of your old books on the Dark Arts. Beginners level would suffice." He said. Bellatrix laughed her already slightly insane laugh and said. "Oh Severus I would have thought that you would be well past beginner level books by now."

Severus scowled at her and bit out his retort. "You know damn well I am Bella, the book isn't for me it's for… a friend." Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at this. "And just who is this friend of yours Severus?" she asked and then as an afterthought she added, "It's not that mudblood bitch is it?"

"Don't call her that!" Snape spat. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed further at his tone and she spoke in a deathly whisper, "remember who it is you speak to Snape, watch your tone you are talking to a soon-to-be inner circle Death Eater with a particular knack with the Cruciatus curse." As she spoke of that particular curse her eyes sparkled with insanity and a sickly sweet smile graced her lips causing Snape to shiver involuntarily.

Snape paled slightly at the thought of Bella's Cruciatus but composed himself quickly. "I am well aware of your skills Bella, never the less I do not believe that she is a mudblood." Bellatrix arched one of her elegant eyebrows at this. "Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes" Snape responded without missing a beat, "think about it, in class she rivals Narcissa and she achieves some of the best marks in my year repeatedly. No mudblood could do that."

"Fine" Bellatrix relented, "but you owe me one." Snape smirked "Naturally" he drawled. Snape sat on the couch waiting as Bellatrix went up the stairs to retrieve one of her old Dark Arts books, he scanned his surroundings and nodded to Andromeda, Bellatrix's little sister. She nodded back and then went back to talking with all the other non-Death Eater children. He smiled at Narcissa, the youngest Black sister and she smiled and gave him a friendly wave in return.

TROTLF

Lily was sitting in the potions lab minding the potion and waiting for Snape to return. She had added three Lacewing flies and stirred the cauldron 30 times clockwise whilst adding in one counter clockwise stir every five stirs and she had taken the potion off of the fire to cool before adding the porcupine quills.

Lily didn't know what it was about brewing potions that calmed her but every time she was making them she just felt relaxed, which was ironic she thought considering she was brewing a potion of rage. It was the same whenever she practised charms, which incidentally were her two favourite classes.

Snape returned ten minutes later carrying a small, black leather bound book with no title or author visible. Severus smirked at her and spoke, "Now Lily, this book doesn't belong to me but my friend is letting you borrow it." Ignoring her sceptical look he continued, "The knowledge it contain you may find a bit… questionable but it will help you deal with that arrogant little shit."

Lily smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly, "I'm sure it's not that bad Sev." She took the book from him, gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and scampered up to her dormitory to read her new book. As she ran away Severus was wondering how she wasn't a Ravenclaw just from her attitude when she is around books.

TROTLF

Meanwhile back in the Slytherin common room, a platinum blonde bombshell by the name of Narcissa Black sat next to the fire totally engrossed in her own thoughts. She had just overheard one of her many friends, Severus Snape talking to her eldest sister. 'So Lily Evans might not be a mudblood' she thought. If she was being honest with herself she couldn't say that she was surprised, Evans was always too good at magic to be a mudblood. All the same she would look into it tomorrow to get a definite answer.

TROTLF

Lily sat up late that night staring at the small black book in her lap. Deciding that her dorm mates were all asleep, she flipped open the front cover and gasped and had to stop herself from screaming. There, on the inside of the front cover was a short inscription that made Lily's blood run cold and her eyes go wide in shock and horror. It read.

_Dear Bellatrix_

_Here is a small gift written by myself for your eleventh birthday._

What really terrified Lily was that where the sender's signature should have been there was only a pitch black skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. This, Lily recognised, was the Dark Mark of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the most feared dark lord since Salazar Slytherin himself. Lily wanted to scream, to run away, to go and tell a teacher and get Bellatrix thrown out of school. Just as Lily was about to do all of the above, she decided to do something that would unintentionally change the course of fate irreversibly. She decided to steal one last glance at the Dark Mark on the page, this proved to be the last mistake of Lily Evans, Gryffindor golden girl, prefect and goody-two shoes.

For as Lily looked back down at the page, the empty black eye sockets of the skull glowed blood red and a second later a blood red flash of light enveloped the entire dorm room. Had anyone looked at Lily Evans at that moment or had she looked in the mirror, they would be met with the sight of Lily Evans with eyes the same blood red as those that had appeared on the skull a second earlier.

To Lily all thoughts of running and telling a member of staff about the book were gone, in fact all her thoughts were gone, all except one. She had to read that book immediately and absorb all of its forbidden knowledge, and that is exactly what she did, all night and she even faked being ill to skip classes and read the book from cover to cover.

TROTLF

Over in another part of the castle Narcissa Black had just received a letter via owl post that contained some rather interesting information. Narcissa had sent an owl to her father asking for information about Lily Evans and her blood status.

It didn't take her father long to use his substantial influence to gain access to the archives at the Ministry of Magic. What he had discovered had shocked and angered them both. Whilst looking through Lily's file her father had come across an adoption paper that had been sealed by the chief warlock so that no one could fine it on record. On the adoption for Lily had been given to a muggle family but where her birth parents names should be was left blank. What really shocked them was Lily's birth name. Lily Cassiopeia LeFay was born to Hadrian and Cassiopeia LeFay and Lily had and younger sister named Heather who was a year younger and attended Beauxbatons academy of magic. What really had Narcissa interested was that Cassiopeia LeFay's maiden name was Black. She was the younger sister of Dorea Potter nee Black and were her father's cousins. So this meant that she, Andromeda and Bellatrix were Lily's second cousins. She had to go find Bella.

TROTLF

Lily once again found herself searching the castle for someone for the second time in two days. The difference however was that now she was searching for someone who, twenty four hours ago she wouldn't go near. She was currently searching the castle and grounds for Bellatrix Black, to return her book… and perhaps borrow another.

After half an hour of fruitless searching Lily finally spotted Bellatrix in the paved courtyard practising some nasty looking spells. 'I shouldn't be doing this' she thought. 'I should just turn around and tell a teacher.' However as Lily drew nearer to the insane witch she felt something inside her mind egg her on. It was quiet at first but as she locked eyes with Bellatrix from across the courtyard the presence got louder and all hope of resisting it diminished.

At that moment a thought ran through her head, one that she had never thought before. 'God I hate being a mudblood.' Before she had time to question herself about that a feminine voice snapped her from her musings. "Can we help you mudblood?" came the soft yet harsh voice of Bellatrix Black. Lily froze as she realized how lose she had gotten to the group while she was musing. "Em, well I-I-I … just wanted t-to r-r-return your book t-to you a-and I-I was wondering I-if I c-could borrow another one on the D-Da –Dark Ar…" "On the Dark Arts?" Bella finished growing tired of the mudbloods stuttering. As Lily nodded Bellatrix and her friends started laughing.

If Lily was honest with herself she didn't know why she wanted another Dark Arts book. Whilst reading the beginners book she had often thrown up at some of the more detailed and disturbing images of the end results of some of the curses. Everyone stopped laughing as Bellatrix spoke up again. "Now you listen to me mudblood and listen well. You are filth. The only reason you even got to look at that book was as a favour to Snape. Now get out of my sight before I torture you into insanity and your filthy muggle family." Bellatrix raised her wand to fire off the Cruciatus curse but was interrupted by a familiar voice shouting from behind the mudblood.

"Bella No!" Narcissa shouted as she turned the corner into the courtyard to see her eldest sister about to unknowingly torture their own cousin. As Narcissa ran over to join the group Bellatrix levelled a glare at her youngest sister. "Cissy what do you think you are doing?" hissed Bellatrix. "Bella…" panted Narcissa. "Lily isn't a mudblood. She- she- she is our cousin." With that statement every eye in the courtyard turned to Lily who had gone as stiff as a board and as white as the Bloody Baron. Said girls eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Only Bellatrix's reflexes honed from her many years as a Death Eater stopped Lily from cracking her head off of the stone ground by quickly casting the spongefy charm to cushion the fall.

TROTLF

Lily opened her eyes and quickly shut them again wincing as the bright light reflected off of every surface of the hospital wing. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes again and looked around the sterile white walls. "Wow," she mumbled. "What a weird dream." She froze when a soft feminine voice spoke up from the bedside chair. "It wasn't a dream." Lily slowly turned her head to see Bellatrix and Narcissa Black sitting there. She scrambled out of bed and stood in the corner, pointing a shaking finger at them she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Her words were failing her.

Bellatrix stood up and walked around the bed and crouched down next to Lily. "Lily I'm sorry for what I did, I thought you were a mudblood and you see I'm- I'm a…" "A Death Eater I know." At Bellatrix's shocked look Lily explains. "That Dark Arts book had an inscription in the front cover from You-Know-Who." "Call him the Dark Lord." At Lily's own look she elaborated. "Our family supports him and works for him and yes, that includes the LeFays, Your parents and sister." Lily looked as if she had been slapped at that. "I have a sister?" Bellatrix nodded but when she registered what Bella had said about her family she looked horrified.

Bellatrix took out a book from her bag and handed it to Lily. She looked down at the cover and read the title. '100 basic Dark Arts curses and their counters.' As she read her eyes glowed red again and the horrified look turned to a bright smile. She looked back up at her new cousin, red eyes still glowing and hugged her new cousin whilst more of her mind was corrupted by the darkness. Neither Bella nor Cissy noticed the eyes.

TROTLF

AS the months passed Lily LeFay spent more and more time learning the Dark Arts and she even began practising with Bella, Cissy and their Death Eater friends. She even attended the congratulations party when Severus was welcomed into the Dark Lords ranks. She was making outstanding progress with the Dark Arts, it seemed as though she had inherited Bella's flare and dedication to the art.

She was even considering becoming a Death Eater herself. By this time her mind had almost completely been corrupted by the Darkness. Bellatrix had told her that what she feels when practising the Dark Arts was the magic corrupting her mind but she surprised all of her new friends, family and even herself by saying that she didn't care because it was a very pleasant and addictive feeling. Naturally she hadn't told Remus or Sirius about any of the changes but she did maintain a good friendship with the both of them.

Over the Christmas holidays she had spoken to her adopted parents about her real family and it turned out that they had had their memories modified so even they had no idea she was adopted. She had also spent time visiting her new family, spending two days with the Blacks where she was welcomed with open arms and she spent a full week at LeFay manor in the north of Scotland with her birth parents and sister. Things had been awkward at first with no one knowing what to say but then her mother and sister broke down in tears saying that they missed her. The week had been very pleasant, they already knew a lot about each other because they had been corresponding daily via owl since Lily had first learned about her heritage. Lily and her sister, Heather Anne LeFay got along a thousand time better than Lily and Petunia ever did. Heather, like Lily and their father had flaming red and emerald green eyes that shined like a powerful killing curse. Cassiopeia on the other hand had long platinum blonde hair and the Black's signature slate grey eyes.

During her visit Lily learned the truth about how she came to live with the muggles. When she was two years old her parents pledged their allegiance to the Dark Lord, when Dumbledore learned of this he sought to "save her" by kidnapping her away from her loving family and dumping her with a family of muggles. Granted the muggles she was placed with treated her as their own flesh and blood but the matter remained that they were not. Even though the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of LeFay was one of the eight families that founded the Wizengamot and the leader of the Dark aligned houses, Dumbledore was untouchable due to his massive support from the light aligned houses and the neutral houses wouldn't intervene because of Dumbledore's standing.

Dumbledore was also the reason that Heater was currently spending her third year attending beauxbatons academy of magic instead of Hogwarts with Lily. That did it for Lily. That was the last straw. She was going to become a Death Eater, she was going to serve the Dark Lord faithfully and to the best of her abilities, she was going to take her rightful place among her family and aid her family's allies. She was going to kill Albus Dumbledore or at least be part of the cause and if she had her way it would be slow and painful. She was going to break him.

The first person Lily told of her plans was Bellatrix. Naturally the young, slightly insane witch was ecstatic at the news and rushed off to inform her Lord straight away. The very next day Lily received confirmation that she and another group of Hogwarts students were to be initiated on the first day of the summer holidays, the same day as the ceremony to induct Bellatrix into the Dark Lord's inner circle.

TROTLF

When the children returned to Hogwarts, all except Heather, Lily doubled her efforts practising the Dark Arts. She trained twice as often for twice as long and twice as hard. It was during one of these training sessions that Bellatrix decided that since she was to become a Death Eater it was high time she learn the unforgivable curses. Lily followed Bellatrix into the Slytherin common room so they could practise without being caught or someone grassing them in to a teacher.

All conversation ceased and all eyes snapped to the entrance as Bellatrix and Narcissa Black stepped in closely followed by the Gryffindor mudblood, Lily Evan, or so they thought. The students all sat in a shocked silence as the Slytherin queens proceeded to explain the theory behind the unforgivable curses. They started with the imperious curse and Narcissa allowed Lily to try it on her.

"Imperio" the yellow spell hit Narcissa and her eyes immediately glazed over and her facial expression relaxed. Lily made her walk around the room a couple of times before cancelling the spell. "Ok, good enough, now try it on me and I'll try to resist." Said Bellatrix. Lily nodded, raised her willow wand, "Imperio." Bella's eyes glazed over for a few seconds but she quickly fought off the curse.

"You need to really want to control the target, fight for it. Will power and intent are everything." Lily nodded and Bella motioned for her to attempt the curse again. As Lily raised her wand a harsh voice finally broke the silence of the onlookers like a stone being thrown into a completely still lake.

"Why the fuck is there a lion down here and a mudblood at that, Bella explain yourself!" came the furious voice of Rodolphus Lestrange. "It's best to keep quiet and keep your nose out of things that you know nothing about Rodolphus." Spat Bellatrix. Lestrange's face turned a deep red in anger. "You bitch, I am your betrothed and you will respect me and do as I command." He spat back. "Respect is earned you pig. Oh and we're not married yet and if I had a choice we never would be." With that Bellatrix turned around, her back to a furious Rodolphus. This cause Bellatrix to fail to see Rodolphus drawing his wand but Lily did. "Cruc…" he started but the young LeFay heiress was faster, "Crucio!" her voice was so venomous and full of hate that most of the Slytherins flinched. The spiralling, angry red curse left her wand at an unfathomable speed and struck Rodolphus Lestrange square in the chest before he could process what she shouted.

Bellatrix turned as soon as Lily's spell spiralled over her left shoulder, just in time to see it hit her useless betrothed. Said man's eyes widened and instantly his wand dropped from his hand. He fell to the stone floor with a hard, dull thud. The whole common room gasped as the young Death Eater shrieked and started writhing around on the ground in pain.

The cries of agony caused Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Noble house of Malfoy to come down from his dorm. As soon as he saw Rodolphus on the ground he snapped his wand out of its holster and pointed it at Lily. The girl had no idea about the wand being pointed at her, she was enjoying herself too much to notice. His screams were like music to her ears.

Everyone watched with a different emotions as the young witch began to snicker at the screaming and writhing man in front of her. Slowly but surely her snickers turned into full blown laughter then into insane cackles that would have made Bellatrix proud. As Lucius drew back his wand to fire a curse at Lily Bellatrix noticed and quick as a flash, she had sent a Cruciatus curse of her own at the offending man. Instantly Lucius joined his friend on the ground and Bellatrix's cackles joined Lily's. Suddenly Lily's cackling increased and Bellatrix looked over at her cousin's victim and saw that he had started to cough up blood. Bellatrix discreetly motioned to her sister and Narcissa moved to Lily's side and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Lily dropped the curse with disappointment written all over her face and then collapsed.

Bellatrix lifted her own curse and spoke in a dangerously low voice, "Let that be a lesson to the both of you, Lily is not a mudblood, she is the heiress to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of LeFay." The room filled with shocked gasps, "and therefore, your better." If possible both men paled further at her statement.

TROTLF

Lily awoke three hours later in an unfamiliar room, she shot bolt upright in the bed she was in and quickly scanned her surroundings. There were two beds in the rectangular room. There was also a desk, wardrobe, set of drawers and a bookshelf for each one. The door in the far corner of the room opened and Narcissa and Bellatrix walked in.

Both girls stopped dead in their tracks as Lily looked up at them. Narcissa gasped but Bellatrix looked gleeful. "I knew it." She said with a hint of smugness. At Lily's questioning look Bellatrix directed her to a bathroom at the opposite end of the room from the door they had entered from. Lily looked at her reflection and gasped at what she saw, everything looked normal except her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes like her fathers were now a deep blood red.

"Wh- wha- what happened to my eyes?" She managed to stammer out after a full minute of staring at her reflection. "It's the other half of you asking to get out." Said Bellatrix in a soft voice. "What do you mean the other half of me?" Lily asked tentatively. "Bella" she said a bit more forcefully when Bellatrix stayed quiet and avoided looking her in the eye.

"The book" she eventually mumbled. "It splits your mind in two after you use the Dark Arts for so long after reading it. It kind of creates a split personality but you are able to control when it comes out." She continued. Lily simply arched one of her eyebrows so Bellatrix pushed on. "It will be violent, sadistic and remorseless so only let it out when you are angry or fighting." Lily was deep in thought and Narcissa was looking at Bellatrix strangely wondering how her sister knew so much about it. She was about to ask when Lily beat her to it. "How do you know all this?" the fiery redhead asks. Bellatrix sighs before lifting her face, "because," she looked Lily directly in the eye and the girl gasped, "I've got it too." She finished as two pairs of blood red eyes stared intensely at each other.

TROTLF

The train ride back to Kings Cross station was uneventful yet the closer they got the tighter the knot in her stomach became. She was becoming a Death Eater at midnight tonight and she was nervous. She was also eager to meet her Lord, the man who had given Bella the gift as she had come to think of it and had unintentionally bestowed it upon her as well, and excited to receive his mark after the initiation and fully join her family. As they stepped off the train onto platform nine and three quarters Bellatrix pulled Lily aside and handed her a portkey that would activate at midnight to take her to the Dark Lord's lair.

TROTLF

Lily LeFay sat in her bedroom at Spinner's End, her 'Parents' and Petunia had fallen asleep hours ago but she was waiting for her portkey to activate. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table its shiny silver surface reflecting the moon light pouring in through her bedroom window, its rhythmic ticking helped to relax her nerves. It was eleven fifty-eight, she gathered all of her wits and grabbed the portkey from her desk by the window. Two minutes passed agonisingly slowly but finally she felt the familiar tug behind the navel that came with portkey travel, the world around her spun away into a blur of colour and seconds later her feet connected with solid ground.

She took a few seconds to compose herself while looking around. She appeared to be in a manor house, a very old manor house. The walls were bare of any pictures or paintings and the dim light cast many eerie shadows around the house. As soon as she stood up properly she was enveloped in a warm hug from her cousins. Bellatrix and Narcissa had clearly been waiting for her and quite eagerly at that judging by the looks on their faces. When the hug ended Lily looked around properly and spotted the other new recruits and gasped when she saw a familiar rat-like face staring at her with wide eyes and a pale face. "Peter?"

Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor, Marauder and friend of Remus and Sirius paled even more as he was recognised and his beady little eyes started darting around in their sockets looking for escape routes. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked but then something clicked and her surprized expression turned to one of righteous fury. "You're going to betray Remus and Sirius aren't you!?" she hissed and the man- no boy- flinched. Lily might also have been joining the Death Eaters but she would never do anything to hurt her friends but she got the impression that that was the exact reason peter was here. Lily was beyond furious that the rat would possible get her friends killed.

Without conscious thought she drew her wand and heard something within her mind screaming to be let out, to tare the man to shreds, to make him wish he had never been born, to torture him into insanity. She focused on the thing in her mind and immediately her eyes turned from dazzling emerald green to blood red, it was like opening a flood gate. She raised her wand, pointing it at the cowering man and hissed a single word. "Crucio!"

TROTLF

Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. The Dark Lord Voldemort, son of the pureblood daughter of the Gaunt family and a filthy squib. He was a pureblood, Lord Slytherin, of course he couldn't exactly waltz into the ministry and claim his seat on the Wizengamot but he was still Lord Slytherin. He was walking through the corridors of Riddle manor on his way to the initiation when a wave of magic washed over him and then continued down the hall behind him. His eyes narrowed and he looked around to find the source when the sound of pitiful screams mixed with mad cackling reaches his ears.

He followed the sounds until he came to the corridor the new recruits were in. he turned the corner to see his group of new recruits along with Bellatrix and Narcissa black, all facing away from him staring at a beautiful redheaded girl with pale, perfect skin using the Cruciatus curse – rather effectively if he does say so himself. He would have sworn the girl was a Veela if she didn't have flaming red hair. He also saw a disgusting rat-faced man convulsing on the ground at her feet coughing up blood onto the floor. 'So she is powerful as well as beautiful' he thought. The young woman lifted the curse but raised her wand ready to fire again. "Avada-"Lily began only to come to a screeching halt when a silky smooth, elegant voice spoke from behind the group of onlookers.

"That is quiet enough, thank you. We don't want him to die…yet." Said Voldemort. Every spectator in the hallway spun around, gasped and then dropped to their knees. Lily was the only one still on her feet and as Bellatrix and Narcissa kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robe he was still looking at her. He noticed her eyes and had to stop his own from widening. They were blood red, just like his own. As he watched the red drained away leaving behind an amazing emerald green that only served to increase her beauty more in the Dark Lord's eyes. He turned to Bellatrix and spoke "You let her borrow the book?" it was posed as a question but it was more of a statement. Bellatrix looked up fearfully, she didn't know how he would feel about that and the last thing she wanted to do was displease her Lord and Master. "Yes, my Lord." Voldemort nodded and turned back to Lily who was still standing. "And what is your name, my young protégé?"

Lily had been staring at her Lord for about a minute. She hadn't expected him to be so handsome. He had short, curly black hair, skin the same shade as her own and bright blood red eyes that she lost herself in. it was like he had the split mind as well but his violent half was constantly active. His voice brought her out of her thought. He had asked her name. "Lily, my Lord. Lily Cassiopeia LeFay." She answered. Voldemort actually laughed at this. "Trust a LeFay to be so good at the unforgivable, it was Morgana that created them after all." Lily beamed at the compliment, "thank you, my Lord"

Voldemort grinned and motioned for her to come forward. "Well I think you have definitely proved your skills, kneel before me and receive my mark." Lily hurried forward and kneeled at his feet and kissed the hem of his robe like she had seen Bella and Cissy doing. She raised her left arm and he gently grabbed her wrist she shivered at his touch. She looked up and he must have felt her shiver because he actually smiled at her before he placed the tip of his wand onto her left forearm and whispered "Morsemordre"

There was a sharp burning sensation but it passed within seconds and when she looked down at her arm the Dark Mark was clearly imprinted onto her skin the pitch-black tattoo contrasted drastically with her pale skin but it just made it look all the more beautiful in her opinion. She smiled up at him with blazing blood red eyes full of awe and devotion. "Thank you, my Master." He looked down at her again and told her to rise. "I sense you will go far in my ranks, my dear. And quickly." Lily beamed at that and after Bellatrix was inducted into their Master's inner circle and the rest of the new recruits had passed the initiation, which consisted of showing that you could perform all of the unforgivable on muggles, she met up with her family and they travelled along with two out of the three Black sisters to LeFay manor.

TROTLF

As the days passed Lily kept herself busy by training with Bellatrix and Narcissa or reading all the Dark Arts books she could get her hands on which, considering that the library in LeFay manor was five times the size of the one in Hogwarts, was quite a lot. Since Bellatrix had been inducted into her Lord's inner circle she had to go and get her new mask from one of the Death Eater storage facilities for their supplies. She decided to take Lily with her and show her how things work and get her cousin outfitted. She found Lily in the library which had become one of the girl's favourite places in her new home.

Lily looked up from the book she was reading and smiles at her cousin. "Hi Bella, what we doing today?" Bellatrix smirked at her eagerness. "Our Lord has planned a raid on Diagon alley. I need to go and get my new mask and he will want you to be at the raid to see your skills. So you can come with me to get you outfitted." She answered. Lily sprang to her feet, her book falling to the floor in her excitement. She ran over and captured Bellatrix in a hug. "My Master's will is my own, of course I want to go. When do we leave?" Lily asked failing miserably to hide her excitement.

Bellatrix's response was to grab her hand and apparate them both to Diagon alley. They landed in the packed alley and merged with the lunch-time crowd. They made their way down the alley Lily weaving in and out of the people whilst Bellatrix just shoved past them. Bellatrix stopped in front of a clothes shop opposite the entrance to Knockturn alley. Lily looked up at the sign hanging above the door, 'Twilfit and Tannings' it read. She turned to her cousin, "Is this the place Bella?" she asked curiously.

Bellatrix gave a single curt nod in reply and as Lily watched her loving and warm cousin disappeared behind the emotionless, intimidating face of the inner circle Death Eater she was. Bellatrix stepped into the shop and took long, confident strides up to the counter. Lily followed behind her at a slower pace as she also changed in to her Death Eater persona. Behind the counter was a young witch, Lily guessed in her early twenties, she wore a fashionable light blue robe that hugged the curves of her body perfectly and her wavy black hair cascaded down to the middle of her back.

"Hello Gillian, we need to have a look at your special stock and I believe you have something for me." Bellatrix spoke to the woman. The now named Gillian nodded, "Of course, but I have to ask to see some identification." She said whilst giving Lily a suspicious look. Bellatrix looked around to make sure no one was watching before she pulled up her left sleeve and presented her Dark Mark and motioned for Lily to do the same.

After checking their Dark Marks Gillian showed them to the back room of the shop and tapped a rune hidden behind a loose brick on the wall with her wand. As soon as her wand touched the rune the bricks started to shuffle and move to form an archway. Lily's first thought was that it was a lot like the entrance to Diagon alley just a lot less welcoming. "Right then Lils in you go." Bellatrix motioned to the room on the other side of the archway and when they were all inside the brick wall sealed itself behind them and torches burst into life all around the room.

Lily found herself standing in a large square room with red brick walls, along every wall there was boxes and crates and see-through glass cabinets with mannequins dressed in every type of Death Eater robe for new recruit to elite. There were different categories of Death Eaters there was the lower circle, which Lily was currently part of, these people were mostly just foot soldiers with no real skill and this was where most of the magical creatures that joined were placed along with the new recruits. Next there was the outer circle, filled with people with more skill or knowledge of certain areas of magic. After that there was the inner circle witch was made up off the best of the ranks, the most devoted to the cause and most were from Ancient and noble families or higher also included in the inner circle were the leaders of the various groups of magical creatures. Fenrir Grey back led the werewolves, Vladimir led the vampires, no one alive knows his last name and there was also Apolline Delacour who was on a long term assignment in France and was currently controlling the French minister of magic with her Veela allure, if the reports were anything to go by she was succeeding as she had just married the fool.

As the Death Eaters gained rank their armour and mask increased in value. Lower circle Death Eaters wore plain black robes and a plain bone white skull mask. Outer circle Death Eaters wore leather armour under their robes which had defensive charms placed on it and a silver mask. Inner circle Death Eaters wore dragon hide armour under there expensive dark robes and had a silver mask that was made from a silver metal that could turn into something akin to a viscous liquid with a wave of their wand, the masks also had unique patterned engraved on them that made them stand out. Elites wore Basilisk hide armour but otherwise looked the same as the inner circle Death Eaters. There were currently only three people that had achieved the rank of elite and Lily was rather proud to say that her father was one of them along with Lord Greengrass and Lord Black.

Bellatrix received her mask while Lily got fitted out for her lower circle robes, she showed it to Lily after she had connected it to her magical signature. It was beautiful, it had long, thin flowing lines like calligraphy etched down the side. They were both very excited to try their new gear out during Lily's first raid.

TROTLF

Finally the day had come, after weeks of excited waiting it was finally time for the attack on Diagon Alley. Lily, Bellatrix and Narcissa waited with the rest of the LeFay family holding on to a piece of rope that would be their portkey into battle. Finally after a minute of waiting they all felt the familiar tug behind the navel and were whisked away in a blur of colour.

The sight they were greeted with upon arrival made Lily and Bellatrix's other selves cackle with glee. They turned to face each other, both new what the other was thinking with their red eyes glowing and wide Cheshire grins formed on their faces. Another second was all it took to release their other selves and sprint of into the fray. The battle had already started there were already aurors on the scene battling Death Eaters left and right. Blood and dead bodies littered the ground. Shops set ablaze. Civilians screaming and every now and then the sickly green light of a less powerful killing curse would illuminate the street.

Lily and Bellatrix were neck and neck as they charged towards the aurors, grins never leaving their faces. They stopped when they came to a blockade of aurors and brave men trying to stop them from getting further up the street. They moved in perfect tandem blocking, dodging and shielding pathetic little stunners and full body bind curses with ease and then returning fire with an array of dark curses. The aurors and brave men never stood a chance.

Lord Voldemort apparated into Diagon alley and immediately started slaughtering all the enemies that stood in his path. He was looking for someone. Her. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and he needed to see her again. After striking down his fifth auror he finally spotted her long, silky smooth red hair. He started to make his way over to her in Bellatrix and noted that they made quiet the team. He observed as Lily showcased an impressive and extensive display of the Dark Arts. He walked up to them and when they noticed him after finishing off the last of their targets after he was driven insane by dual Cruciatus curses they dropped to their knees and kissed the hem of his robe.

"How may we serve you, my Lord" the spoke in unison, both pairs of blood red eyes gazing up at their master filled with awe, devotion and desire. He motioned for them to rise and first turned to Bellatrix and gave her orders to lead a group of outer circle Death Eaters against the Order of the Phoenix, which had just arrived, late as usual. Bellatrix gladly obeyed and ran off to gather a team. Voldemort then turned to Lily and smiled. She smiled back prepared to do whatever he asked. "As for you," he spoke gazing at her with affection in his eyes, a sight that if anyone but her saw he would have to kill them, "I want you to stay beside me. I want to see how you fight and if I like what I see you shall be promoted." Lily beamed at the prospect and immediately obeyed, failing to hide her glee. "Of course, Master. Thank you, Master."

And prove herself she did, in fact the Dark Lord was more than impressed by the time they left, the Dark Lord accompanying her back to LeFay manor. Lily was left starry-eyed when he actually hugged her when they apparated away and she found herself relaxing and leaning into her master's strong embrace. When they arrived Lily showed him to the living room where they proceeded to talk for hours, not as Dark Lord and Death Eater or as Master and Servant but as Tom and Lily. Over the rest of the summer they had many more of these meetings and by the time she had to return to Hogwarts she was secretly in a relationship with the newest Dark Lord.

TROTLF

No one knew of the relationship because before she left the Dark Lord had given her a mission. She was to get in with the light crowd and gain their trust so that when the time came she would be asked to join the order of the phoenix. Her plan was going well, the only down side was that she could only meet up with Narcissa and Severus in secret. James potter's advances continued and Lily was beginning to wonder if he would ever get it through his thick skull that she would rather die than date him. She was glad however that she was able to spend more time with Remus and Sirius.

Lily and her whole family got a shock at the end of the year when Andromeda ran away with a filthy mudblood by the name of Ted Tonks. The whole family was distraught, for some however that soon turned into anger. Her mother and father disowned her from the Black family and Narcissa in particular was feeling very betrayed because now she had to pick up Andromeda's marriage contract to Lucius Malfoy. Lily and the remaining two Black sisters did keep in touch with Andromeda although they still felt betrayed, instead they turned their anger on the man that had stolen her away from them. Soon Ted Tonks found himself on top of the Death Eater most wanted list.

One good thing that did come from this though was that Bellatrix was able to postpone her own marriage for another year. She had avoided it the year before by saying that she had to focus on her duties as a Death Eater. She was able to get out of it again by stating that her sister leaving had caused her too much emotional trauma.

TROTLF

Lily's hard work finally paid off near the end of her seventh year when she was called to the headmaster's office along with the marauders, Frank and Alice. He explained what the order stood for and what it actually did and then tried to reinforce how bad the Dark Lord was before he finally asked them if they would like to join. Of course everyone else being true Gryffindors they jumped at the chance and Lily had to play along.

The summer after her seventh year Lily and Voldemort finally told her family about their relationship. Naturally they were all over the moon and couldn't stop congratulating her all day. Another thing that happened that summer was Bellatrix and Narcissa getting married to people that they hated. The only positive thing that was coming out of it was that they would be able to use their husband's money to help their Lord's cause. Lily also got many job offers but the one she took was as a magical researcher in the Department of Mysteries. Due to their contracts having certain clauses Bellatrix and Narcissa both came home crying the day after their wedding and when they got checked out they both found that they were pregnant.

For the next couple of years Lily was the most valuable spy the Dark Lord had in the order and Bellatrix was also promoted again to an elite. Both Bellatrix and Narcissa had given birth by this point and they cherished their daughters Cassiopeia Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucrezia Narcissa Malfoy. Their husbands were outraged that they had given birth to girls and not provided them with an heir. They couldn't have another at this time however because the war had escalated and there was no time to look after a baby. Tragically when out on a raid that was supposed to be simple the Death Eaters were ambushed. They had been betrayed by someone and before they could get away Bellatrix was hit by a curse from Mad-eye Moody that completely destroyed her reproductive organs so she could never have any more children.

One night after an order meeting Lily was talking to Dumbledore, trying to squeeze any extra information out of him that she could when he told her that he was going to start looking for a new divination teacher. This gave Lily an idea.

Lily had recently become pregnant with twins and her children were due at the end of July. The plan Lily came up with would revolve around her children and her and the Dar Lord's plans for another after the twins.

When she reported back to Voldemort and explained her plan they both got very excited. Lily planned to bewitch the Divination teacher into giving a fake Prophecy and then make Dumbledore believe that the prophecy children would be her children. They planned on stating that a child would be born to someone that described Lily and that the child would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. The reason they were doing this is that they both wanted children but they couldn't have them growing up in the middle of the war. So they had agreed that they would put the war on pause until their children were old enough. This plan would allow that. They were going to make it look like the Dark Lord tried to kill the children but was unsuccessful, this had the added benefit of making their children famous so they would have more sway in the wizarding world.

Finally the night of truth arrived and the only people they told were the inner circle. Severus was waiting in the bar, he had a vital role to play. He would pretend to hear half of the prophecy and report to Voldemort but when he realises that he had just put Lily in danger he will go to Dumbledore and beg for him to hide her thus cementing the idea that it will be her children. This will also have the benefit of Dumbledore thinking that he can manipulate Snape and giving Voldemort another spy in the order.

After a lot of thought they had finally decided on the wording of the prophecy. "Three shall be born. Two shall be as the seventh month dies. Three shall follow after. Together they shall rule. The first shall conquer, hateful and powerful beyond all imagining but also resourceful, willing to use his enemies' tool against them. Then shall be the second, he shall care, intelligence and love are his tools. Last shall be the third. She shall aid. Her destiny will be decided by who she chooses, the first or the second. Fire and Chaos. Fire and Chaos. Fire and Chaos. The Triad shall rise."

As soon as Dumbledore heard this he immediately gave the woman the job. As Lily and the Dark Lord watched from afar they couldn't help but notice the giddy look on the old man's aged face. They could only smirk, not realising that they had in fact created a true prophecy that would seal the fate of the entire world.

Everything was going well. The order had bought the whole prophecy ordeal but only a select few knew of the prophecy. Dumbledore had indeed believed that Lily's still unborn children were to be the children of prophecy. She had been forced to go into hiding under the fidelius charm, luckily Lily had managed to convince them to make Peter the secret keeper. The down side to this was that now Lily could only communicate with her now husband Tom Riddle and cousins that were more like sisters to her. The only one she was actually able to see was Andromeda who had had her own baby girl just five days after Lily had the Twins. Andromeda was still upset because when they had been at St Mungo's a few days after young Nymphadora was born the Death Eaters had attacked and killed her husband Ted. Lily had named her sons James Mordred LeFay and Harry Emrys LeFay. They had been born on the thirty-first of July, James being born two minutes before Harry making him the Heir to two Most Ancient and Most Noble houses. Lily had kept the name LeFay because the Dark Lord wanted to keep his filthy squib fathers name a secret.

Tonight was the night it was the thirty-first of October, all hallows eve. They had decided to pause the war so that they could focus on their children. Peter had of course revealed the secret of the houses location as soon as he had it but know it was time. Lily and Tom's youngest child was now a few months old. They had had a baby girl eleven months after the twins. Her name was Rose Morgana LeFay and the children were so adorable that it warmed the Dark Lord and Lady's black hearts to look at them.

The Dark Lord appeared outside the small cottage in Godric's Hallow that housed his three children and beautiful wife. Of course there was also that pest Potter but he was of no concern. He entered the house, his pitch black robes billowing around him. James Potter came running into the hall, "Lily, take the kids and run, it's him!" he shouted only to be met with insane cackles from the Living room. This caused a momentary distraction that proved to be fatal. "Avada Kedavra" the Dark Lord spoke in a bored drawl. James Potter saw a bright flash of emerald light from a powerful killing curse seconds before his body slumped and he fell to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut.

After greeting his wife and children they prepared for the ritual they were about to perform. Voldemort planned to make another three Horcruxes that night. The performed the ritual perfectly and everything went as expected, the three children now had a lightning bolt shaped scar above each of their right eyes on their foreheads. What they didn't expect was that were the Dark Lord was standing there was now just his wand, a pile of ash and his robes on the floor and the Dark Lord himself floating as a wraith.

Lily was distraught at seeing her beloved husband like this but the soon figured out what had went wrong. "It seems that the human body can't take the strain of having the sole ripped nine times" the Dark Lord said seemingly calm but on the inside he was worried that he wouldn't be able to see his children grow up.

That had thankfully not happened and even though he was a wraith he was able to spend just as much time with his children as his wife. The children had been pronounced 'The Children That Lived' by Dumbledore and that soon caught on and by the next day the war was deemed to be over, the Dark Lord defeated and the children hailed as the saviours of the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

**TROTLF**

Authors Note: Hey guys, I can't believe I forgot put the disclaimer up on the last chapter but I can be a dope like that sometimes. Anyway I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling. Well that's all I had to say. Don't forget to review. And thanks to flamingphoenix94 for being the first follower. If there are any questions ask and I am open to constructive criticism so don't hold back.

**Chapter 2 – Blood is thicker.**

Summer 1991

The residents of a grand manor house in the north of Scotland began to stir as the bright sunlight began to filter through the curtains of their bedroom windows. However, there was one person already up. James Mordred LeFay could be seen running laps around the vast lake as its surface shimmered, reflecting the light from the still rising sun. The scene would appear peaceful to any onlookers but the boy himself was troubled. He had had the nightmare again, always the same one. Every night without fail since he had woken up in the hospital after the 'Incident' as it was referred to by all who knew of it. Of course, on the outside the boy was calm. That's what the Occlumency was for, after all, they couldn't have one of the children that lived be troubled now could they.

James was the oldest of the LeFay children, only older than Harry by two minutes but he would never let him forget it. As the oldest he was the heir to two Most Ancient and Most Noble houses, LeFay and Slytherin. Of course no one knew how he was the heir of Slytherin because no one knew who his father was, well, apart from his family and his father's inner circle of course. He was looking forward to getting to go to Hogwarts with Harry this year. Their letters would be arriving later.

Today was a very special day, not only because they were getting their letters but because it was their birthday. This meant that they would be meeting their friends and family that morning and getting to go to Diagon alley after the party. For James though, there was another reason to be excited. Since his father was technically dead he was now able to claim his Lordship as the heir and then be able to take up his seat on the Wizengamot. This also had the benefit of, if he was sorted into Slytherin- which of course he would be- all of his housemates would have to do what he said. He would be at the top of the Slytherin hierarchy.

There was one other feature to James that set him apart from his brother and sister. He was a Metamorphmagus. He used his ability often and changed his appearance daily to match his mood, or just to mess with people.

He slowly came to a stop after his third lap of the lake and turned to head inside, stretching his toned muscles as he walked. It was now six O'clock and his family would be getting up. Every morning James' nightmares woke him up like an alarm clock, bang on five thirty every time and every time he would go and work out by the lake to clear his head.

He felt the familiar pressure on his mind of his other half asking to be let out but he forced it down. He had the same thing his mother and aunt Bellatrix had, only his came about as a result of the incident and not some book his father gave them. There were some slight differences though. His other half was slightly more aggressive about getting control and wanted out even when it wasn't needed.

James entered the kitchen just as his Mother did, his grandparents were already seated at the long table with his grandfather sitting at the head. His mother smiled and offered a warm hug. "Happy birthday, baby." She said and kissed him on the check, it slightly irked James that she would still call him baby, he hadn't been a baby or a child for that matter since the incident when he was seven. At that moment Harry walked in accompanied by a very tired looking rose. After the twins their birthday greetings and their father glided through the wall to talk with his family they all settled in to a delicious breakfast made by the house elves, if it had been anything less than delicious the elves would have regretted it. Just as they were finishing up the owl carrying their Hogwarts letters arrived but before they could get too excited they heard the tell-tale sound of someone coming through the floo. A minute later Bellatrix and Narcissa walked into the kitchen, their daughters by their sides. The males of both families followed at a more sedated pace.

The three LeFay children rushed to their aunts and were enveloped in a massive hug. The repeated the greeting with their female cousins. They then turned to their uncles and Draco who were all sneering and nodded slightly. It was no secret that there was no love lost between them. Draco seemed to live in a little fantasy world most of the time where everyone was inferior and should obey him. Of course the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy was nothing compared to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of LeFay but he didn't seem to notice. He had deluded himself after hearing his father's tales of Hogwarts and how he ruled over the Slytherins. The way Slytherin worked was that the person who came from the oldest family was in charge and when they were at school only the Black sisters were from an older family than him in Slytherin and they made the mistake of letting him believe he was in charge, only putting him in his place when it was necessary. The LeFays were not going to make the same mistake.

TROTLF

In one of the top floor bedrooms in LeFay manor, Harry Emrys LeFay was stirring. His piercing emerald green eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times to get them used to the sunlight pouring in through his open curtains. He looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table and saw that it was six O'clock. Even though his family were blood supremacists they still admitted that muggle technology was useful and much more advanced than what the wizarding world had.

He did not share his family's views however, he accepted that purebloods were much more powerful than muggleborns and half-bloods but he didn't treat them as inferior. Harry prided himself on not judging people before he got to know them.

Suddenly he remembered what day it was. His birthday. On the inside he was excited but on the outside he remained calm and passive. All the children weren't taught Occlumency for nothing. The mind arts were taught to all pureblood children nowadays so that they can hide their feelings and emotions so people couldn't use them to manipulate the children.

He rolled out of his king-sized bed and entered his on suite bathroom and had a shower and made himself presentable before going back into his room and selecting clothes from his walk-in wardrobe. After fixing his slightly curly, midnight black hair that he inherited from his father he walked down four flights of stairs before entering the large dining room that was used for formal gatherings and parties. Of course as a pureblood all gatherings and parties were formal.

He entered with rose at his heels and sat next to his twin brother, his mother greeted them all with warm hugs and kisses before breakfast was served by the house elves.

TROTLF

Rose LeFay loved her family more than anything else in the world, it was drilled into every single LeFay child ever born. Family is forever. The LeFay family motto was an example of that, 'Blood Is thicker'. If pressed however she would have to say that she loved her oldest brother, James, the most. He had already done so much for his family. When the incident first happened and during it James had been strong for his two siblings. He had protected them and put himself in harm's way to spare them, to the point where death's icy embrace had found its way around him for a short time. If it wasn't for magic she would only have one big brother left.

It was for this reason that she was so loyal and devoted to her brother. He was her saviour and she owed him everything for that. He had become a sort of role model and almost father figure to her over the years. With their father living as a wraith- she still loved him- it was James that she goes to at night if she has a nightmare, James that she went to if she was stuck or couldn't understand something and James she went to teach her things. As a result of this she shared his views on nearly everything from blood supremacy to hating muggles to using muggle weapons and technology against her enemies.

Rose was brought out of her musings by the sound of the floo spitting yet more people out of the fire. Their father floated away before he was seen by the wrong people. James and Harry moved past her to greet the new arrivals that turned out to be their friends along with their uncle Sirius and cousin Orion Black, who was about to start his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had been a bit disappointed to learn that he was sorted into Gryffindor but they just vowed to break down house lines. For the right people of course, the children that lived could not be seen to hang around with the riffraff of wizarding society, not that they wanted to.

James entered the room again accompanied by his best friends, Blaise Zabini who was like James' right hand man and partner in crime, Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister Astoria, who was Rose's best friend, Daphne had a not-so-secret infatuation with James as did Tracy Davis who came in behind Daphne. James greeted Blaise with a strong hand shake while Harry greeted the girls with hugs and kisses on the back of their hands. When they swapped James greeted them two older girls with kisses on the lips and Astoria with a kiss on the cheek, which earned him an adorable pout in return.

James and Blaise had many female friends but they both had a reputation for being massive ladies men. Sooner or later the all turned into friends with benefits. Astoria simply had to wait her turn. As soon as Rose spotted Astoria they ran to each other, both squealing in excitement and embraced each other in friendly hugs.

The last person to arrive was their Uncle Moony, he looked tired as always and sickly pale. Lily walked over and helped him into a seat, "Good morning Remus, would you like a cup of coffee? You don't look so good." Remus nodded wearily and Lily snapped her fingers and a small house elf appeared holding a large mug of coffee. "Full moon tomorrow, I always get like this. But never mind that, where are the birthday boys?" he put up his best smile as Harry and James both came pelting towards him and gave bone crushing hugs.

TROTLF

After James and rose had their shower and dressed into clothes more suited to their standing they came back down the stairs so the party could start and the twins could open their presents. As usual there was an absolutely massive pile of gifts in the biggest lounge of the manor. Most of the gifts came from the fans of the children who lived, then came the slightly more expensive gifts from the Lords who wished to align themselves with their family and finally there was the gifts from their family and friends.

Not counting the gifts from the fans and other Lords the twins received many expensive and fun items including a nimbus two thousand racing broom each, the whole family were quiditch fans to the point that their grandfather had celebrated the twins birth by purchasing the Holyhead Harpies club who were currently at the top of the league and had been ever since their grandfather had become the owner. They also received many books, on the Dark Arts for James and on various light magic for Harry. James had a bit of an obsession for the Dark Arts that he had passed on to all of his friends but Harry didn't like using them so he tended to avoid them. James received a new bow from his Grandfather who had been teaching him how to use all kinds of weapons since the incident while Harry received a new advanced potions set, Harry was insanely good at potions and was their Uncle Severus' protégé. The Twins had many marvellous new presents by the time they finished at lunchtime and all the others had to leave.

TROTLF

After a delicious lunch of the twins favourite foods they all prepared to travel to Diagon alley so they could get the Slytherin Lordship ring for James. They gathered around the fireplace and said goodbye to their father, he was leaving to possess a professor at Hogwarts and they likely wouldn't see him again until they started Hogwarts. The twins read over their Hogwarts letter for about the fifth time to make sure they knew exactly what they needed.

_All students must be equipped with _

_One standard size two pewter cauldron _

_One set of potion vials, Glass or crystal_

_One first year potions kit_

_One pair of gloves, Dragon hide or similar_

_One pair of greenhouse overalls _

_Three pairs of school trousers, black_

_Three shirts, white_

_Two jumpers_

_One school tie _

_One school robe, silver fastenings_

_Students may also bring casual clothes for free time _

_Students may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad_

_Parents are also reminded that first year students are NOT allowed their own brooms._

Suddenly James realised something, "Mother, it says here that we are only allowed an owl, cat or toad. What about Jo-Jo?" Jo-Jo was James' pet monkey, his mother had created him one day in the Department of mysteries when they had finally managed to magically engineer animals. Jo-Jo was incredibly smart and had bonded with James when Lily had brought him home when the ministry had ordered that he be destroyed. Now the only way that Jo-Jo could die was if James died. "Don't worry honey, he is your familiar they have to let you bring him. Besides you are about to become Lord Slytherin, that means you own a quarter of the school." Lily reassured him.

James nodded and then threw some floo powder into the fire, "Diagon Alley." And with that he disappeared in a burst of green flames. He stepped gracefully out of the fireplace at the leaky cauldron and waited as Harry, Rose and his mother all stepped out all looking as elegant as he had. James took rose's hand as they walked out of the dingy pub and into the back alley where their mother tapped the correct bricks with her wand and they watched as the wall opened up to reveal the familiar sight of Diagon alley.

As they walked through the alley James altered his hair slightly to show of the famous scar and alert everyone in the alley that the children that lived were there. The children had long ago learned not to shy away from their fame because it was a tool like any other that could be used to manipulate people into giving you what you want.

They walked straight through the alley, smiling pleasantly to the gawking crowd and occasional camera flash. The kids even stopped to sign a few autographs. Suddenly there was a particularly bright flash and the family turned to see a smiling Rita Skeeter standing next to a fat man holding the guilty camera. "Hello dearies, where exactly might you be going on this fine day?" as much as they hated it they had to be nice to the foul reporter in order to maintain their public image. "Just heading to Gringotts Rita, as it's the boys' birthday James has to claim the Slytherin Lordship ring." This piece of information caused murmurs to go through the crowed but was soon replaced by clapping.

"The Slytherin Lordship you say, well I guess we know what house young James plans on getting into." Rita smile as she was scribbling furiously on her notepad. "You better believe it," James spoke up. "And there are going to be some big changes happening in my house as soon as I get there." Rita opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by another reporter, "James, Roland Brown sports reporter for the Daily Prophet. How do you feel about the Harpies' performance this season?" A tall man with blonde hair asked. "Every single one of the girls on the team give one hundred percent every game and it continues to yield brilliant results. I couldn't be happier with the team and with Gwenog Jones as the captain I am confident that their winning streak will continue for another eleven years. It's not like the Chudley Cannons are going to be a challenge next week is it?" James responded eliciting laughs from the crowd.

The crowd finally dispersed and they made it to the white marble building that was Gringotts Wizarding bank. They strode confidently as they had all done hundreds of times before. The walked to an empty teller, "You, goblin, Take us to the Slytherin Vault." Lily spoke imperiously. The goblin looked up sneering but that immediately dropped off of his face as he saw who was speaking to him. "Of course Madam LeFay." The goblin bowed and summoned another goblin to take them down to the vault.

They all climbed into a cart and sped off at a breakneck pace, the children all letting their masks of indifference drop momentarily since there was no one around to see apart from a single goblin. This allowed their enjoyment to be in plain sight all over their faces. They sped past thousands of vaults, the deeper they went the more extravagant they became and some had dragons guarding them. Eventually all good thing must come to an end and they disembarked the cart to face an amazing vault door encrusted with emeralds and looked to be made of pure silver. There was a large serpent made of silver poised to strike, only it mouth was closed. Its emerald eyes seemed to follow you.

James stepped forward, remembering what his father had told him that morning. He stared the snake right in the eyes, "Open for the heir" he hissed in parseltongue, causing the goblin that escorted them to shiver. The snake nodded before opening its mouth to reveal a key hole. James then retrieved the vault key from inside his robes and turned it in the lock.

The solid silver door swung outwards to reveal the most gold James had ever seen in his life, it made his trust vault look like pittance. Blades and shields covered the walls along with daggers and throwing knives. The opposite wall was just one massive bookcase and on closer inspection it held many tomes of ancient dark magic. James followed a meandering path through the mountains of gold and silver until he reached a grand desk made of yew. On the desk sat a box also made of yew but with gold patterns all over the lid. Inside was a white gold ring with the Slytherin seal imprinted onto an emerald.

Having retrieved what he came for James refilled his magically expanded bag with gold and also retrieved nine throwing knives and three swords. He emerged from the vault and joined his family by the cart. "Here, I have presents." He said with a grin. He handed a sword each to Harry and rose. The two swords were identical they were both made from steel and had emeralds on the pommels. The one that James had kept for himself was made from goblin steel and had emeralds over the handle as well as the pommel. Each sword had a unique sheath with intricate patterns stemming from the tip.

TROTLF

When they exited the bank their first stop was Twilfit and Tannings to get the twins the best quality school robes from Gillian. When they entered the shop it was empty and as soon as Gillian spotted them she came bustling over eager to help. "How are you my Lady?" Gillian asked getting down on her knees in front of Lily. Lily just smiled down at her. "Stand up Gillian, this is personal business. The boys are starting Hogwarts this year." Gillian got to her feet and beamed. Unlike most of the Death Eaters that weren't captured she knew who the children's father was. "Of course my Lady. I assume you want all the best materials?" at the twins nod her smile grew, "oh that will make even the pureblood children jealous."

Two hours later they left the store, they would be returning in two days to pick up their school clothes. When they had said the best they had meant it. They had each ordered five acromantula silk shirts, three school robes also made from acromantula silk, five pairs of the very best quality school trousers, one pair of dragon hide gloves and boots and two pairs of Italian leather shoes. With rose getting some new dresses the total order had come to just under one thousand Galleons. It was now getting close to dinner time so they could only go into one more shop. They chose to split up, James took Rose to the magical menagerie while Lily took Harry to the owl emporium.

When they entered the Magical menagerie James headed straight for the treats that Jo-Jo liked while Rose wondered around the store looking in all of the different cages. When James paid for the treats he turned to look for rose so that they could leave. He spotted her peering into a cage at a beautiful black kitten. "Rosie, come on time to go." Rose turned to look at her big brother with adorable puppy-dog eyes. "Do you think mother will let me get her?" James sighed, he honestly didn't know what his mother would say but he was a sucker for the puppy eyes. "I don't know Rose but I'll buy her for you if you want." Rose leaped at her big brother, mask of indifference totally forgotten. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged him with all her might. Then she stopped, "but won't you get in trouble? You only just got ungrounded for that prank you, Blaise and Orion pulled on uncle Sirius."

James laughed at the memory, he had 'borrowed' his mother's wand without permission while Blaise lured Sirius into a trap by saying that Orion had hurt himself. They had both come running through the drawing room door and as soon as Blaise was clear Orion had threw a bucket of feathers over his father and James had performed a sticking charm. The end result was Sirius looking like a very strange chicken and blinking owlishly, until he burst out laughing and congratulated them on managing to prank a Marauder. The laughter had stopped abruptly when Lily entered and saw the mess in the drawing room and got mad. Her ire had only increased when she reached for her wand to clean the mess up only to find it gone and for it to be handed to her by a sheepish looking James.

James shook his head to clear his thought. "Ah, what's the worst mother can do? Come on, how much is she?" They walked up to the shop keeper and bought the kitten and all of the equipment it would need. In total everything came to twenty five Galleons and four sickles.

In the owl emporium Lily and Harry were currently looking at a beautiful snowy owl that was deemed antisocial and cranky by the shop assistant. The owl stared at Harry with large amber orbs she appeared to be assessing him. After a minute she gave a sharp hoot that Harry took for acceptance. "This one looks good mother." He said. Lily, who had wandered of came around a corner and gave an approving nod. "Yes, very beautiful. You pick a cage and I'll go and pay for her."

Ten minutes later they exited the emporium to look across the street and see James and Rose waiting for them, James was keeping an eye out for them while Rose was cooing at something in a cage under her arm. Lily arched an elegant eyebrow at James who offered that roguish grin that made Daphne and Tracy swoon, along with nearly all of the other girls around his age. She just sight, 'That's what I get for leaving them alone.'

TROTLF

The four LeFays stepped out of the fireplace and the children go up the stairs to put their things away while Lily goes to find her parents. She finds them in the lounge along with a man dressed in average robes and with a purple turban on his head. The man spots her and introduces himself. "It's an honour to meet you my Lady. The Dark Lord resides within me and he has ordered me to take up the post of defence against the dark arts teachers at Hogwarts. He ordered me to speak with you and tell you that everything went smoothly but the stone had already been removed from the vault."

Lily nodded "So it was wise of my husband to make you go back to teaching after all. Just make sure when you are at the school that none of your plans place my children or their friends in danger, or I'll make you beg for the Dementors kiss." As she spoke her voice had turned ice cold and her eyes had a fire similar to that of a mother wolf protecting her cubs.

TROTLF

"Harry, where did you go?" James shouted as he and Rose walked through the halls of LeFay manor their broomsticks hanging over their shoulders. They heard a muffled shout from the library that signified their brother's presence. "What did I tell you? He's always in the library" Rose sighed with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Ye I know but we've only been back ten minutes. I never thought he was that much of a bookworm." James replied as they entered the library to find Harry sitting in his favourite armchair next to the fire with his nose buried in the new potions book he had received from their uncle Severus for his birthday.

He looked up as they approached, "What is it?" he asked slightly annoyed at being interrupted from his reading. "Quiditch." Rose said simply and Harry took note of the brooms. Although his face remained impassive like they were taught you could see the inner debate in his eyes, if you looked closely. He took one last look around the massive library, the stone walls barely visible behind the massive bookshelves, the ladders that lead to the top shelves and the second floor of the library and the four fireplaces, one on each wall that had the LeFay crest on the wall above each of them glow when the fire was lit. "Fine, who are we going to invite?" He asked while nodding.

Rose whooped while James just smiled, "You fire call Blaise I'll get Daphne and Astoria and Rosie, you get Tracy and whoever is finished first call Orion." Harry and Rose nodded before they each ran to a different fireplace and through in the floo powder.

"Zabini villa." Harry called out, thinking for the thousandth time how much harder it would be to contact Blaise if their mothers friend in the Department of magical transportation didn't turn a blind eye to their international floo use without permission. Not to mention their friends Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour in France. Blaise's mother's face appeared in the flames. "Hello madam Zabini, is Blaise there?" He asked politely. "Hello dear, I'll just get him for you." Her head disappeared only to be replaced by Blaise's a moment later. "Hey Harry, what's up?" He asked. "Quiditch" was all that needed to be said before Blaise nodded. "Ok, I'll get my broom. See you in five." And his face vanished from the flames.

"Greengrass manor" the flames turned green and after a minute the cute face of ten year old Astoria appeared in the flames. "Hello milord." She said, bowing her head dramatically, an impish grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hello to you too Stori. Would you and your beautiful sister graciously accept my most humble offer to join us for a game of quiditch?" James replied with a similar look briefly crossing his emotionless face. "Yeah, sure. We'll be over in a minute."

"Davis residence" Rose called out as she too threw a handful of floo powder into the flames. Although still pureblood the Noble house of Davis was fairly new, only going back four generations or so. They only achieved their Noble status through the support of the LeFay and Greengrass families and their allies. For this reason the family did not have an ancestral manor yet. After a similar conversation with Tracy she was soon off to fetch her broom.

TROTLF

Ten minutes later a group of eight children exited the library to head out onto the grounds of LeFay manor where a full size quiditch pitch complete with small stands and an equipment shed resided at the back of the house just before you reached the forest.

When they were on the landing the whole group stopped as one as they heard something clambering around on the floor below followed by a loud crash. When they went to investigate the commotion the sight they were met with caused them all to crack up and James' hair to turn a light blonde. Rolling around on the floor were Jo-Jo, James' pet monkey and Rose's new kitten that she had now named Shadow. The crash they had all heard was one of Lily's vases breaking, presumably when the battling monkey and feline had collided with the table it had previously occupied.

Once they had all calmed down James schooled his features, turned his hair black again and spoke in his most imperious voice that sounded quite like his father's. "Jo-Jo! Cease this nonsense at once and control yourself." He wasn't truly angry but it had the desired effect. Jo-Jo and Shadow immediately separated and Jo-Jo looked up rather sheepishly. It amazed all of the children how often Jo-Jo acted like a real human being but they all passed it off as the magical engineering. Jo-Jo then began to make sounds as though he was trying to talk whilst pointing an accusing finger at Shadow who meowed indignantly. This of course had the effect of making the children collapse in another bout of giggles.

TROTLF

When they finally reached the quiditch pitch it was beginning to get dark so they decided to only have a quick game. They split off into teams of four, James, Blaise, Tracy and Astoria against Harry, Rose, Daphne and Orion. Orion and Blaise took their favoured positions as keepers while James and Tracy faced Harry and Rose as chasers leaving the two Greengrass sisters to battle it out as seekers.

The teams were evenly matched but eventually Daphne just beat Astoria in the race for the snitch and Harry's team won by one hundred and forty points. They headed back to the house and went to James' room which was the largest of the LeFay children's since it was the heir's bedroom. The relaxed for a few hours with the house elves serving them snacks and drinks. James and Blaise worked out on the muggle exercise equipment James had in his room whilst the girls alternated between watching his television, listening to his music, chatting and practically drooling over them working out. Harry sat in a chair and read his potions book, occasionally pitching in on the conversations.

Since it was his birthday the LeFay children hadn't had their usual daily training so James decided to have a quick little spar with Blaise and maybe a little sword play after. James dropped down from the pull-up bar he had been using and sent one of his patented lady-killer grins and a wink at Daphne, Astoria and Tracy who he noticed were all watching him intently and approached Blaise. Said boy was currently using the bench press in the corner and showing off a little to Rose who was watching him keenly.

Blaise looked up as he approached and suddenly looked nervous, he didn't want to think about what James would do if he found out he fancied his only sister. James noticed the change and that Blaise's eyes darted to Rose very quickly and mock glared at him. This made Blaise audibly gulp. James nodded slightly to the padded area of floor that they used for fighting and Blaise followed him over knowing what he wanted having sparred with him and Harry many times over the years.

They stood in the centre of the mats and bowed, well Blaise bowed and James just inclined his head. That was rule number two of being a LeFay, LeFay men bow to no one, it came right after rule number one, Blood is thicker, which meant that family was always the most important thing. It was actually one of the reasons James' father had liked his grandfather so much. He was his only follower that didn't show fear event towards him. They both dropped into a fighting stance and began circling each other. The girls all watched entranced as the two muscular boys squared off against each other.

James struck first, throwing out a right hook aimed for Blaise's chin. Blaise brought both his arms up in front of his face to block the blow and then they resumed circling each other like two wolfs circling some imaginary prey in the centre. Blaise went next with a vicious three punch combo, only for James to side step and block. James didn't give Blaise time to regain his balance and delivered a powerful kick behind Blaise's knee forcing the boy to go down with a grunt of pain. James quickly followed up by wrapping his right arm around Blaise's neck, elbow under his chin and securing it in place with his right hand he began constricting his wind pipe. Blaise lasted around thirty second before he tapped out.

James helped Blaise to his feet and they 'bowed' to each other again before James turned and winked at the clapping girls and Rose went to make sure Blaise was alright. They had sparred many times before and they were pretty evenly matched and they were both used to pain. After growing up as sons of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself you got used to pain very quickly, except Draco who got off because he was a winey little bitch that was spoiled by his father but still believed himself to be the most powerful and superior wizard in the world.

TROTLF

Down south in England, Surrey, a ten year old girl sat on her bed in her room staring at a photo. In the photo there were four people there was a boy about six years old with slightly curly black hair and vibrant emerald green eyes, a girl that looked slightly younger with blood red hair but the same eyes. They were standing behind herself and another boy who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They both had bright blue hair and were currently waving at her. This photo had been taken five years ago. They boys in the photo were celebrating their sixth birthday and they were having a party at their manor.

Nymphadora Tonks had always asked herself why she wasn't allowed to see her once best friends anymore. She used to visit their house all the time and she and Rose would talk about girly stuff until they got bored and then they would go and annoy the boys and play quiditch on their toy brooms and play with James' pet monkey. She had asked her mother many times why she wasn't allowed to see the LeFay children anymore but she never got a straight answer.

The last time she had seen them was just before their seventh birthday. On their actual birthday her mother had went but she hadn't been allowed to go and when her mother came back all she had been told was that she wasn't allowed to see them anymore. She spoke with Orion a lot and he said they were fine and that he went to visit them all the time but whenever she asked it was always an instant no.

That would all change this year though. This year she would be going to Hogwarts and she would be able to see them whenever she wanted and it would be just like old times. It was her birthday in five days and she would be getting her Hogwarts letter and maybe she might see them when she went to get her school supplies. She placed the photo down on her desk with a sigh. Only one more summer and she would be able to spend time with people who weren't the Weasleys, sure they were ok, the twins where funny and Ginny was fun to talk to but she already had a set of twins she liked and a girl to talk to before. Not to mention that Ron was really annoying but he refused to leave her alone and it was blatantly obvious that he fancied her but she found him disgusting but in a weird sort of way he was kind of her friend.

The only aspect of the LeFay children that she didn't like was that they were blood supremacists, except for Harry but that was to be expected from children from old pureblood families and their family was the oldest. The Weasleys were the complete opposite in that respect. They were poor, muggle loving and strictly light. They had absolutely zero tolerance for anything dark and were a bit bias towards Slytherins.

TROTLF

Back at LeFay manor the children were getting ready to go through the floo to the Zabini villa to stay the night. It was a regular occurrence, the children would often sleep over at each other's houses and return in the morning. They had all gotten permission from their respective families to stay at Blaise's home. Everyone else has gone home to pack some fresh clothes for the morning and the three children-that-lived were saying good bye to their mother, father and grandparents.

"Remember and stay safe darlings." Lily said for what seemed like the hundredth time after another hug. Then as an afterthought, "And stay out of trouble." She warned looking pointedly at James and her voice taking on a slightly threatening edge. Said boy looked at her innocently for about a second before the mischievous gleam in his eye won out. He clapped his hands together in front of his chest in an attempt to mimic an angel, tilted his head to the right and lengthened his eyelashes to a ridiculous length before batting them up at his mother. Harry moved to slap his brother on the back of the head but James was already moving and scarpered to the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

After Harry and Rose said their goodbyes to the now smiling adults they too headed for the floo and disappeared to meet their friends at Blaise's house in the south of Italy.

TROTLF

When Harry and Rose exited the floo they came upon the sight of their brother speaking in fluent Italian with an elderly gentleman that they recognised as Antonio Zabini. Antonio was the current Lord and head of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Zabini, highly respected politician and also the head of the Italian magical mafia. It appeared as if James was trying to come to some sort of deal.

"So I was thinking, since our families are so close we might make the alliance formal." James was saying if Harry's Italian was up to scratch. "Of course, but we shall discuss this at length some other time Lord Slytherin." Antonio replied. Blaise was standing near the door to the room they were in, looking surprisingly excited about the politics he was witnessing.

When he looked over and saw them he motioned for them to follow him and turned out of the room. "It had been a pleasure talking with Lord Zabini." James finished up his conversation and moved away to catch up to his siblings and friends. As they ascended the white marble staircase they could hear voices drifting down from Blaise's room on the second floor of the three story villa.

As they entered his bedroom with Blaise's king-sized bed, his own workout equipment and a few bookshelves, which Harry immediately made a beeline for, causing the others to roll their eyes. As usual the LeFay children were the last ones to arrive.

"Late again I see milord." Astoria chirped, rising to her feet and giving a low, mocking curtsey. They others sniggered at this but cracked up when James replied in a dismissive tone. "Fashionably, my dear, loyal subject. LeFays are only ever fashionably late." He smirked at her indignant look but grew nervous as the look changed to a conspiratorial smile. "Hello." James turned to see Daphne and smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips, causing an emotion that he couldn't quite place flash over her face before she schooled her features. "Sorry but I was told to distract you." She said with a smirk and James realised it was regret that passed over her face before Tracy spun him around one hundred and eighty degrees. His eyes widened as he saw Astoria right in front of his face before he was hit in the face with an overly stuffed pillow.

James grunted as he was caught off balance and fell to the floor. Astoria ran out of the room cackling like Bellatrix and James was up and after her in seconds, their friends' laughter hot on his heels. They ran down the corridor at full pelt but James was faster and as Astoria turned the corner he pounced, tackling her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground, straddling her stomach and arms he proceeded to administer a typewriter which had her screaming with laughter and begging for mercy within seconds. "AGHH please, James, stop it, mercy. MERCY! Please I'm sorry." She begged through her laughter. James was on top laughing like a mad man. "Please my Lord." He said as he stepped up the tickle torture. "Please…MY LORD! Mercy, MERCY." She giggled, giving in to his demands.

James stopped but stayed on top of her. "Good girl." He said as he stroked her cheek like she was some kind of pet. She growled at him, hating the lack of control. He got off of her and scarpered back to the room leaving her to catch her breath on the floor.

When she returned to the group James was sitting between Daphne and Tracy, he smiled smugly when he saw her. "Prat." She said causing him to chuckle. The night continued like this until Blaise's mother Katerina, a young beautiful, dark skinned woman told them to get to sleep. No one wanted to argue with a woman who had seven husbands, all of which died under suspicious circumstances, earning her the nickname "The Black Widow."

The boys all shared Blaise's room that night and the girls took a spare room down the hall. The boys stayed up late discussing quiditch, brooms, Hogwarts and girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise Of The LeFays**

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back. I know it's been a while since the last update but my exams are in a few weeks and I am swamped with revision so the updates will slow down until they are over. I don't own Harry Potter. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as questions so just leave a review and I'll get back to you.

**Chapter three- Family life **

When the LeFay children stepped out of the floo at six thirty the following morning they were greeted with the sight of their whole family- minus their father- in the dining room waiting for them. James was tense. The only thing that he didn't like about staying at his friends' houses was that he was never able to do his morning routine to clear his head of the nightmare. He was tense because whenever this happened the dark half of him would scream to be let out and would not settle down until he did something. Harry and Rose sat down with their parents and grandparents to get served by the house elves while James went out for his laps around the lake, his left eye twitching and flickering between the sea blue he had chosen that day and an angry crimson.

"So, how was it at the Zabinis?" asked their grandmother as the house elves took their breakfast orders. Harry and Rose filled the rest of their family in on the events of the previous nights as breakfast was brought in. James walked in just as his usual breakfast of porridge and egg on toast was put down at his place. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from his run that glistened in the early morning sun.

"Don't waste too much time this morning, we have a busy day." Remarked Lily, "We are going to pick up your new robes when Gillian's shop opens at eight and then James, you need to attend your first Wizengamot session at nine." The children nodded and were about to leave when the Grandfather, Hadrian spoke up. "And you will all be continuing your lessons with all of your tutors today. You all got off yesterday for the party." The children nodded again to their family and went up the stairs to get ready.

James headed straight to his room and turned on his muggle music layer, he grudgingly admitted that music was one of the few areas that muggles were better at. He then went over to his weight training equipment. Even though Metamorphmagi could alter parts of their body like eyes, hair and fingernails they were unable to alter things like height and muscle mass so James had to keep in shape by exercising like everyone else.

Harry had a shower as soon as breakfast ended and after he was properly groomed he made his way to the library to read up on some charms theory. Charms was one of his favourite subjects that they each at Hogwarts, along with potions.

Rose was currently lying back on her queen-sized bed with Shadow curled up beside her. She had her nose in the latest issue of teen witch weekly. She smirked to herself when she saw that her twin brothers were at the top of the most eligible bachelor list for the fifteenth week running. She could only imagine the amount of girls that would be trailing them once they started Hogwarts, as it should be for members of one of the oldest and most renowned pureblood lines.

TROTLF

The fire in the Leaky Cauldron flared green and four figures dressed in expensive robes of the latest fashion stepped out. The LeFays surveyed their surroundings as they always did, important purebloods such as themselves could never be too careful. A few of the wizards and witches that had rooms in the Cauldron looked up to see who had arrived and soon whispers of the Famous children-that-lived were flying around the room.

They exited the dingy pub into Diagon Alley and headed straight for Gillian's shop across from the entrance to Knockturn Alley. As they walked the few early morning shoppers whispered, pointed and gawked at them as always. Harry couldn't help but think they would have gotten over it by now but then again their family was always in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. If not for the children then one of their mother's latest invention. Her most notable achievement was when she, with the backing of the department of mysteries, created a rune that not only allowed muggle electrical devises to function when near magic instead of going haywire but also allowed the electricity to be completely replace by magic. It lead to young witches and wizards to be able to take devices such as mobile phones and music players to Hogwarts.

They entered Gillian's shop and walked with long confident strides towards the counter, their masks of indifference not faltering once. Gillian was behind the counter and looked to just be finishing setting up. She looked up as she heard people approaching, a bright smile crossing her face as she saw who it was. "Hello, My Lady." She spoke bowing her head respectfully to Lily and offering kind smiles to the children. "Your order is ready, I'll just go and fetch it for you." she said before heading for the back room to get their clothes.

When she came back Gillian and Lily enlarged all of the shrunk clothes to make sure everything was in order and once they were sure it was they spent some time making sure all of the measurements were correct. Much to the chagrin of the twins this involved having to try them on.

Forty five minutes later and the LeFays left Gillian's shop and entered a much busier Diagon Alley that when they had entered the shop. They walked back down the Alley waving to fans as they went but there was no time to stop and sign any autographs, they had to get to the ministry so James could claim his seat on the Wizengamot as Lord Slytherin.

TROTLF

They stepped out of one of the many ornate green fireplaces in the atrium of the ministry of magic. The children all stood still where they were and waited for their mother to come and collect them at the fireplaces they exited from, well at least Harry and Rose waited. James stepped out into the massive crowd of ministry workers and as usual within seconds the whispers began and he was able to walk unimpeded as the crowd seemed to part like the red sea for him.

The rest of his family caught up to him as he walked past the security desk, not even looking at the two security guards stationed there. One of the guards opened his mouth to ask Lily to present her wand for scanning but a sharp elbow from his co-worker made him close it again, the LeFays were far too important to be bothered with menial tasks like that. Not to mention that if they found anything on her wand and tried to do something about it they would soon find their life in ruins, no money, facing charges that would land them in Azkaban before finally the Hit wizards would find their body in Knockturn Alley nearly unrecognisable. That was what happened when you messed with the LeFays, of course there would be no proof that it was them.

They reached the end of the atrium where the six golden lifts were situated and stepped into the centre lift which was unoccupied. Rose pressed the button to take them to level three which was the level most of the court rooms were on along with the official Wizengamot chamber. The lift opened with a ping and the four stepped out into a long, extravagant corridor with four rooms, two on each side. Along at the end of the corridor there was a huge golden door with two guards dressed in the blue auror robes. James stepped out in front of his family as they came to the guards and raised his right hand in a fist to show the Slytherin house ring on his middle finger. The guards nodded respectfully and moved aside to allow them entrance.

On the other side of the door was a very tall box shaped room. On the right wall there was the crests and mottos of every house that has ever been a part of the Wizengamot. At the very top of the wall there was a row of nine crest, the crest were those of the original families that formed the Wizengamot over two thousand years ago. They are known now as the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses, Emrys, LeFay, Potter, Black, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Longbottom, Bones and Greengrass. Of the original eight only one house died out, Emrys. This was shown by the house crest being darkened, almost like a shadow was over it. As they looked down the wall they took note of many more blacked out crests. There were five rows of crests that spread across the wall, each row representing the status of the house the crest belongs to. The bottom row was the lesser houses, these seats have one vote each during votes and elections. The next row up were the Noble houses, these have two votes and consist of houses like Umbridge and Edgecombe that have some influence but not as much as the others of higher status. Above them were the Ancient and Noble houses, with three votes they are slightly more influential and are usually quite wealthy, this bracket consists of houses like Goyle, McNair and recently the Malfoys were upgraded to that status. On the second highest tier were the Ancient and Most Noble houses, Chang, Abbot, Dumbledore, and Crouch were among these and they had four votes each. The Most Ancient and Most Noble houses were the mostly highly respected members of society, treated like wizarding royalty. There were many, many loop holes in the laws that allowed for these houses to simply ignore them. They were insanely wealthy and basically owned most of the wizarding United Kingdom through stock and shares in everything. They also had six votes each but there is also a very old law dating back to the Wizengamot founding that states, if the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses all vote unanimously what they have said goes, no matter the outcome of the vote.

James walked into a room to the left of a large ornate oak door, inside he found a purple Wizengamot robe in his size with the Slytherin crest over the heart. He pulled on the robe and waited. Outside he could hear the other members of the Wizengamot arriving and entering the main chamber, his family entered as well and sat in the spectator section of the court.

At five past nine a steward came to collect James, it was time. He walked briskly past the steward and paused in front of another set of oak doors. 'Well, here we go.' He thought and he pushed both doors open. A loud bang echoed off of every wall in the chamber causing all within to be silenced, this was good. As the new head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house he had to make an imposing first impression and carry himself with pride, power, confidence and a little bit of arrogance. He walked straight into the centre of the room and took in all of the faces staring back at him, assessing how they would treat him and whether they would try to use him or not. He locked eyes with many people, Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, Dumbledore and finally his grandfather sitting up the back of the room on the highest row of the bleachers. He walked with an air of confidence and power up to the top row and sat in the empty Slytherin seat next to his grandfather.

Dumbledore stood up, observing James with his contemplative expression before he spoke. "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, may I introduce a young man who needs no introduction, Lord James Mordred LeFay." There was a round of applause as James stood and nodded politely to each of three factions in the Wizengamot, the Dark families- of which his house was a member, the Neutral families and the Light families.

TROTLF

When the session of the Wizengamot was concluded James met up his family, along with his grandfather and they headed to the ministry atrium and out the floo to have a quick spot of lunch before their meeting with the Goblins at Gringotts.

They stopped outside a posh and expensive looking restaurant in the upper-class district of the Alley. They were met by the maître d and shown to their regular table near the back of the restaurant in the VIP section, away from the prying eyes of the public.

"You did excellent today sweetie." Lily congratulated her son, pride swimming in her eyes. "Yeah," continued Rose "The way you put old toad face in her place about the werewolf property ownership restrictions was amazing!" she gushed but composed herself quickly at Lily's pointed look. "Yes, Remus will be grateful for sure." Harry said giving his brother a proud smile.

A waiter approached and asked what they would like in a thick Italian accent. They each ordered their favourite pasta dishes and Hadrian got an eighty year old bottle of wine and three glasses for himself, Lily and James. James took a small sip of and let out an exaggerated sigh "I love being emancipated." He said trying to wind up his siblings, said siblings glared at him and Rose reached for James' glass only to have her hand swatted away by Lily. "Not until you are at least fourteen." She told her daughter who pouted. "But you are letting James have some!" Rose half demanded half begged. "That's because I can't stop him anymore, he is an adult, whether I like it or not." With that Rose huffed and went back to her meal. Five minutes later when Lily excused herself for the restroom and Harry was chatting with their grandfather James poured some wine into her glass making her smile brightly at him. Well at least until she took a sip.

TROTLF

An hour later the LeFays stepped over the threshold of the white marble building that was Gringotts wizarding bank. They had an appointment with the director of the bank, the goblin Ragnok, who was in charge of the vaults belonging to the nine original families. They walked up to the head teller desk and James stepped forward. "Goblin!" he spoke in a commanding voice causing the creature to look up, "Take me to director Ragnok…Now." He finished and the goblin complied immediately.

They walked behind the head teller's desk and down a corridor with marble walls and a blood red carpet. They came to a huge door made of highly varnished oak, their goblin escort knocked on the door and they all entered. "Ah, Lord Slytherin, I've been expecting you." Said Ragnok offering a toothy grin. James took the chair in front of the desk and Lily conjured three extra chairs for herself, Harry and Rose.

"Now Lord Slytherin let me be straight with you, we here at Gringotts know who your father was." Ragnok said. "Naturally." James nodded, how could they not his father was the last Lord Slytherin after all and did all of his dealings through Gringotts but never claimed his seat on the Wizengamot, as to remain anonymous to the public. "He made quite a few investments. Some more publicly accepted than other." Ragnok continued.

They spent the next two hours going over all of the things he owned and what he was invested in. He ended up investing in some muggle companies, manly ones to do with technology but also pharmaceuticals and scientific research. He was going to leave the scientific research company but he knew Harry was into all of that so he got it for Harry to run when he was older. As it turned out James was now a multi billionaire and one of the richest people in the wizarding and muggle world.

TROTLF

When they arrived home in the late afternoon the children did not have any time to relax, it was time for their lessons. They ran up the stairs to put on their training gear and met back up at the top of the stairs that lead to the basement.

At the bottom of the stairs there was a massive room that was the size of the whole manor in length and width but only one level high. In the centre of the room was a world championship standard duelling platform. And there were two smaller duelling circles at the side. In one corner of the room there was a classroom-like setup with three chairs, desks and a blackboard. In the opposite corner there were foam mats set out for hand-to-hand combat. Diagonally across from the mats was a set of training dummies that were self-repairing.

The children walked over to the classroom corner where their mother was already waiting for them. Since they were old enough to read the children have been getting tutored in charms and transfiguration by their mother. Harry was the most advanced at Charms out of the children but Rose was the best at Transfiguration. They spent one hour going over and practising turning a hedgehog into an ink well before they all managed it perfectly. They used training wands- wands given to pureblood children that limit the power of each spell by resisting against the child's magic so the children don't hurt themselves.

After a short break, Bellatrix arrived and joined them in the training room, Bella had attained her masteries in both duelling and the Dark Arts. Bellatrix only taught five children, the three LeFays, Lucrezia Malfoy and her own daughter Cassiopeia. She did try to teach Draco once but he acted like… well Draco and it was only ten minutes before Bella threw a Cruciatus at him and he ran for his father.

She walked in wearing her old Death Eater getup minus the mask as she always did when she was training the children, behind her were Lucrezia and Cassiopeia dressed similarly. Both girls were the spitting image of their respective mothers.

"Alright." Bellatrix said as she walked up onto the duelling platform, "spend half an hour reviewing what we did last time and then we will do half an hour on new curses and counter curses and then finally forty-five minutes working on our duelling." She spoke in a commanding voice. That was the thing about Bellatrix, one minute she could be warm, loving, slightly insane auntie Bella and the next minute she could be the ruthless, cold, sadistic psychopath Death Eater that was one of their father's most faithful and devoted.

They split of into pairs, Lucrezia and Cassiopeia, James and Harry, and Bellatrix paired with Rose as she was the youngest and needed the most help. They practised all of the basic duelling spells, blasting curses, shield-breakers, and shield charms, binding curses and stunners, although they were always told to never use stunners and always go for the kill. They were sons and daughters of Death Eaters after all. They also practise their dodging as their respective partner worked on his or her casting.

After they had practised the spells they already knew Bellatrix began teaching new ones. They started with the Bone breaker curse, then they tried the slightly darker bone shattering curse. They were not allowed to move on until they were able to cast it five times perfectly.

"Right, that's enough. Time for duelling. You know the drill." Bellatrix spoke after she had inspected all of their new spells. Lucrezia stepped up onto the duelling platform with her aunt while the rest of the children moved over to the corner to practise on the dummies. James took the opportunity to practise his Dark Arts. He fired organ dissolving curses, eye melting curses, blood boiling curses and every gruesome spell he could remember at the practise dummies. Soon Rose realised what he was doing and joined in, chackling madly and slightly insanely, she took after her mother and favourite aunt. Soon James' eyes were blood red and his psychotic side was out in full force, he was radiating power at an unbelievable level. The incident when he was seven had caused his magical core to fracture allowing his magic to leak into his whole body and when he was saved his core tried to repair itself but in order to do so it had to expand. As a result James' magical core was around three times larger than that of other people his age. However he could not access it fully unless his darker half took control.

Soon his training wand began to splinter, unable to cope with that much of a strain until finally it shattered into hundreds of tiny little shards. "Dammit James! That's the third one in two weeks." Said Harry with an exasperated sigh. Meanwhile the girls struggled to contain their giggles at James' sheepish expression. Bellatrix, who had just revived Lucrezia from their duel walked over and wrapped him in a kind hug, switching back to auntie Bella. "That's my powerful little nephew." She said making them all laugh.

TROTLF

After their training session with Bellatrix the children moved back up the stairs for dinner, in the living room they met Narcissa talking with Lily about their father's plans at Hogwarts. Both the Lestranges and the Malfoys decided to stay for diner, anything to save them from going home to their stupid husbands.

They all sat down in the dining room to have an excellent dinner prepared by the house elves. It was a proper feast as always. They sat down talking about the day, the Wizengamot, politics, the world duelling circuit. Well, the last one was mainly Bellatrix and James.

When they had just finished desert one of the house elves popped into the room. "Excuse me mistress Lilly." It squeaked in its high-pitched voice. They all turned towards the inferior little creature and it continued. "Mr Greyback is being here for the children's lessons now mistress."

Fenrir Greyback was the head of security at the manor and had been for years. He worked for Lily mostly because he owed her a debt. One of Lily's projects with the unspeakables was to try and find a cure for lycanthropy. However instead of trying to find a cure Lily secretly worked on a way to make the werewolves that were serving Voldemort stronger. She came up with a serum that allowed the werewolves to be partially transformed permanently. Greyback and a few of the members of his pack were the only ones to take the serum and they all still served the house of LeFay and Lord Voldemort.

Greyback walked into the room dressed in his usual security uniform which looked strikingly similar to his old Death Eater garb. He stood at six feet tall and in his partially transformed state he had black eyes and teeth that were ready to rip a man's flesh from his bones in a single bite.

"Are the children ready for their lesson my Lady?" he asked in the most polite voice he could muster. Lily nodded and as one the children stood and made their way back down into the training room. The LeFay children had mixed feelings about Greyback; Harry found him to be a vile, cruel and disgusting man who felt no remorse or regret for his actions, James and Rose on the other hand found him to be a badass who taught them that if you wanted something in life you have to take it whether it be by subtle manipulations or by brute force.

They arrived back in the training room for their final lesson that day, hand-to-hand combat. Fenrir Greyback rarely used his wand, he was the kind of violent sociopath that liked to get up close and personal and get his hands dirty. They walked over to the mats and he paired them up to fight. First he pitted James against Harry.

They both stepped onto the mats and lowered themselves into fighting stances. "Go ahead. I'll give you the first hit for free." James taunted with a maniacal grin forming on his face. Harry didn't hesitate and swung a right hook at his brother's jaw. It hit its target and James' head snapped to the right. Normally Harry was a pacifist but this was just a spar, not to mention that James' taunting always wound him up something fierce. James turned back to face Harry, cocky grin never leaving his face and spat out some blood that had pooled in his mouth.

The fight lasted around ten minutes but that was only because they were both well trained and could predict each other's moves. When they were finished Fenrir paired Lucrezia with Cassiopeia and they lasted around five minutes before Cassiopeia got the upper hand. During the fights Rose worked with whoever wasn't fighting off to the side.

It was nearly eight o'clock by the time the children finished and the Malfoy and Lestrange women had departed and the three LeFays were absolutely exhausted. When they were heading up to the library to relax they found their father's snake Nagini curled up next to the fire in the library. **"Hello hatchlings." **She hissed as they entered. **"Hello Nagini, how are you today?" **asked Rose, she had always liked their father's snake. **"Peaceful,"** The snake replied, **"I have not had to see that irritating little lemur all day." **The children new all too well that Nagini and Jo-Jo were not chummy by any means although James did take a bit of offence on Jo-Jo's behalf for the lemur comment.

They parted ways to get the books they wanted to read. Rose ran off to fetch her copy of teen witch weekly. Harry went to get the charm theory book he was reading earlier and James went to browse the Dark Arts section of the library, which was quite big. They regrouped and spent the next few hours reading, chatting and arguing. They were siblings after all.

TROTLF

He was locked in a small, dark room, he wasn't alone.

Something next to him was thrashing around in the cramped space, a person. They were having a nightmare.

She started to scream, he tried to comfort her. So did the third person.

She kept on screaming.

A door slammed above them, heavy feet were coming down the stairs like a herd of elephants.

The door is ripped open, the light blinds them, burning their eyes. She wakes up still sobbing.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE YOU FREAKS!" Roared the large, fat man. His face was turning puce with anger. He reached into the darkness trying to grab the crying girl. He swats the fat man's hand away from her but that only makes him angrier. He grabs him around the neck and drags him out of the darkness.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN HIT ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT YOU FREAK!" He bellows as he drags the small boy into a kitchen. He throws the boy down hard onto the tiled floor knocking the wind out of him. The boy tries to unsteadily get to his feet only to be put down again by a fat foot to his face. The man leans over the top of him smashing his fat fist into the boy's face repeatedly and mercilessly. The other two children are screaming for the man to stop but he keeps going.

"I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT YOU FREAK. I'LL BEAT THE FREAKISHNESS OUT OF YOU AND THEN I'LL DO IT TO THEM!" the man sneers at him. "NO!" the boy yells, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" suddenly an invisible force sends the man flying backwards into the living room where he hits the wall and lands on the television. The boy stands, blood streaming down his face. "Run." He says to the other two children, they look reluctant but follow his orders.

The man slowly gets to his feet, unbridled rage written on his face. He charges the small boy sending him flying back into the kitchen. He goes over to the kitchen counter and pulls a knife with a seven inch blade. He walks back over to the boy who is crawling around on the ground coughing up blood.

The man bends down and plunges the knife into the boy's chest, just below his right shoulder. "This will teach you, you freak." He whispers as he slowly drags the knife down diagonally to his left hip. The boy screams in agony as his insides are ripped to shreds. He is choking in his own blood, his vision is going blurry and he sees a white light when suddenly feeling of immense power flows through him as he passes in and out of consciousness. He barely sees three woman bursting into the room and a spiralling red curse soar at the man before he blacks out.

James LeFay jerked awake, drenched in cold sweat and screaming. The doors to his room burst open and his family rush in. Lily rushed forward and wrapped her son in a protective embrace, she had expected this. The nightmares were always at their worst on the anniversary of the incident.

When James finally settled down and got his bearings he got up and let his family go back to sleep, he wasn't going to be getting any more tonight. He entered his walk-in wardrobe to get changed into some workout gear and stopped to look in the mirror. He saw the massive diagonal scar that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. Sure he could have used his metamorph powers to hide it but he liked to keep it there as a reminder to himself of why he hated muggles and how dangerous they could really be.

He dressed in grey joggers and a grey hoodie and walked outside. He chose to make his hair short and midnight black today to reflect his mood. As he began to jog he decided that he would sneak out today with his friends and go to Diagon Alley, causing some trouble might cheer him up a bit.

He finished his run and slowly began to walk back up to the house. It was still dark outside, he must have woke up much earlier than normal. He still wasn't fully over his nightmare yet so he headed down to the training room and picked up a training wand. He moved over to the target dummies and as he began casting he felt the dark presence in his mind make itself known.

His eyes turned red and his black hair now had streaks of crimson through it. He yet again felt the training wand struggle against the strain his magic was placing on the thin piece of wood so he decided to give it a rest. He put the wand back and quickly ran up to his room to fetch the sword he had taken from the Slytherin vault.

When he re-entered the training room five minutes later he went back over to the dummies and started to practice his sword play. He and Harry would be having their sword play lessons later with their grandfather. Rose always wanted to join in but since their family followed ancient pureblood customs she wasn't allowed as girls were still seen as the weaker sex in the wizarding world, that didn't stop James from showing Rose everything their grandfather taught them. Just not when the adults were looking.

After an hour of practise one of the house elves popped down to inform James that his family was up and waiting for him in the dining room. James surveyed the damage he had caused to the dummies during his practise, there was chunks of wood and splinters covering the ground as if logs had been passed through a wood chipper.

TROTLF

After breakfast the children had their lessons, today they would have pureblood etiquette with Narcissa which included things like dance and how to properly conduct yourself and how to treat those of different status to you in pureblood society. They would also have politics, law and history with their Grandmother Cassiopeia where they would go over all of the ancient wizarding laws that were still in effect and the loop holes that they could exploit to get around them if need be. Then finally the twins would have sword play with their grandfather.

After the children were showered and dressed they made their way to the formal hall which was used when the LeFays hosted social functions for the wizarding world elite. Walking in they were greeted with the familiar sight of the grand hall, the floor was made of highly varnished oak and the wall opposite the door was one giant mirror.

Standing in the middle of the room looking as eloquently as ever was Narcissa. They spent an hour going over all of the most common dances used at high class social functions in the wizarding world before moving on. They then reviewed how they should treat the people of different status when out in public, basically since their family was Most Ancient and Most Noble they treated everyone below them like dog shit unless you need something from them in which case you manipulate them.

After two hours of training with Narcissa they finally escaped to have some 'Real' lessons with their grandmother. They met her in the usual spot in the library where all of the history books were shelved. She was sitting on a comfy armchair with books laid out on the small coffee table in front of her.

"Right children gather round." She said in her normal sweet voice, their grandmother was one of the nicest people the LeFays knew. Well as long as you were pureblood or halfblood anyway. They picked up where they left off two days ago, the giant war of 1633 and the laws created as a result of that war.

TROTLF

Steel clashed against steel as one twin attacked and the other twin blocked. Harry and James were once again in the training room, with their grandfather this time. Hadrian LeFay was a master swordsman and when he was younger and working for their father and Gellert Grindelwald before that the aurors gave him the alias 'The Blade' because he killed as many people with his sword and knifes than he did with his wand.

The twins were up on the duelling platform sparring while their grandfather was watching intently from the side, occasionally shouting advice and keeping score. Harry lunged forward aiming his blade at James' abdomen. James parried and swung his sword over his head and tried to get a hit on Harry. Harry brought his sword up to meet James' and once again steel clashed against steel. James swiftly moved to the side of Harry and swept his feet out from under him. Seeing his chance he immediately pounced bringing his sword down on harry, only to be met with Harry's sword stopping his from going any further down. For a full minute the boys' swords were locked together, Harry pushing up in an attempt to stop James who was pushing his sword downwards. Eventually James managed to push down far enough that Harry's sword was against his own throat, James was bigger and stronger so it was only a matter of time once he had Harry on the ground.

"Do you yield?" James taunted his brother. Harry observed his surroundings quickly and seeing no way out grudgingly nodded his yield. James hopped up straight away and offered his hand to help Harry off of the ground. Out of the corner of his eye James spotted his little sister peeking through the crack in the slightly ajar door to the training room and he sent her a sly wink and one of his patented charming grins.

After another three spars they headed up to the dining room for lunch served by the ever devoted house elves. By the time they were finished it was coming on half past twelve and James decided to get a move one with his escape plans. Once they were excused James got Harry and Rose to cover for him until diner and he went off to use the floo in his bedroom to see if his friends could come.

TROTLF

Half an hour later and a soft pop was covered by the hustle and bustle of the busy Diagon alley. "Heres yous go Master James, Diagon Alley." Said Bopper, one of the LeFay family house elves. "Very good Bopper, you may go, and remember not to mention this to the adults." James said to the excitable little elf who beamed at the praise before popping away back to the manor.

James was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight polo shirt that wrapped snugly around his muscles along with an emerald green hoodie that he always wore in public if he was not in robes. It was now one o'clock in the afternoon and James was meeting his friends at two, he had some business to take care of first that he didn't want anyone to know about.

He walked over to the entrance to Knockturn alley and discreetly slipped down the path. As he was walking down the alley he drew many stares, he had his hood up but it was still very uncommon to see someone so young walking the streets of Knockturn. A group of men and a hag took a step towards him but stopped dead in their tracks when he looked at them and turned his eyes a violent shade of red.

He walked for another five minutes before he came to a stop outside a rundown old pub that was renowned for housing the more… shadier type of people. He walked into the pub, ignoring the barman's demands for him to get out and moved towards a table at the back of the pub.

Sat at the table was a man known as "The Fox" but his real name was Richard Blood. He was the biggest and most well-known drug dealer in wizarding Brittan, he was an elderly man in his sixties with thinning grey hair and slate grey eyes. As James approached two large bulky men stood up and blocked his path. "I think you might be lost kid, turn around before you get hurt." Warned one of the bodyguards, placing a strong hand on James' shoulder.

"I'll give you three seconds to remove that hand before you lose the use of it." James hissed dangerously, his left eye twitching. The two bodyguards laughed at him. Behind them Blood looked up from his drink, his attention gained. The laughter died instantly, replaced with a sharp scream of pain as James, using their lack of awareness at the current moment slammed the bodyguards hand onto the table and drove the dagger from his pocket down through the man's hand pinning him to the table.

The other man reached for his wand but was stopped by a sharp "Stop" from the fox. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked the fox as James ripped the dagger out of the man's hand causing him to whimper. "I am interested in your latest product Mister Blood." James began. He lowered his hood and Blood had to stifle a gasp as he was face to face with one of the children-that-lived.

Blood composed himself quickly. "So you want to buy some, how much?" he asked. "No mister Blood, you misunderstand. I am looking to invest in your…business." Blood looked to be considering it for a moment. "Why should I let you in on my profit? What can you offer me?" he asked.

"Well first off, I can get you a whole new clientele at Hogwarts, I can also offer protection from the DMLE and set you up in a lab with a team to help you produce the product faster." Blood looked to be seriously considering his offer now. "That sounds good but what is in it for you?" Blood was still trying to figure out why an eleven year old Lord would be interested in the drug business. "Well with my team we can increase production dramatically hence increasing profit and we will split the profit seventy five, twenty five." James explained. Blood tried to haggle. "Sixty, forty."

TROTLF

James left the pub ten minutes later, having come to an agreement. They would mass produce the drug, 'Basilisk Egg' – a drug that came in the form of a small green egg shaped pill that caused hallucinations and gave the user a buzz- and the profit would be split seventy, thirty in James' favour.

He made his way back up to the entrance to knockturn alley but he was nearly knocked over when a young girl that looked around his age came pelting into Knockturn alley followed be three boys that James recognised. "Come back here you filthy halfblood!" screamed the blonde boy.

The girl only made it thirty yards into the Alley before she realised where she was and stopped to try and leave as soon as possible but she was grabbed by one of the gorilla like boys that was chasing her. He threw her to the ground and the three boys cornered her and advanced for the attack.

That was all James needed to see before he moved to stop the Pompous ferret and his goons. "Malfoy!" He shouted as he approached the group of three boys and the now scared and crying girl. Malfoy's head snapped around to face the hooded person that knew his name. He recognised that muggle clothing, "What do you want LeFay?" Malfoy demanded in his usual arrogant drawl. The girl looked up at the mention of his name, a hopeful glint in her eye.

"I want you to stop picking on girls is what I want, you coward. You want to fight someone? Fight me." By now James was right in front of Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle had stepped protectively between their leader and James. Crabbe and Goyle advanced on James, cracking their knuckles menacingly as they walked. They were the same height as James but they were slightly bulkier.

They both swung strong punches at James but what they had in strength they lacked in speed. James swiftly ducked under their arms and delivered a devastating blow to Crabbe's kidneys. The boy went down with a cry of pain, dropping to his hands and knees. As Crabbe was falling James brought his left knee up to meet his face and smashed it into his nose, causing a wet crunching sound and another strangled cry.

James, being too busy incapacitating Crabbe, failed to see Goyle overcome his shock and was caught with a vicious right hook to the side of his face sending him to the ground. He rolled with the hit and stood up, a small cut appearing on his face just above his cheek. Mentally chastising himself James allowed a maniacal grin to split across his face, trying to unnerve his two remaining opponents.

He succeeded, Draco was now panicking and feeling a lot less cocky and Goyle was cursing his father for the hundredth time for making him follow Draco around. Seeing no other option Goyle charged, running full pelt at James who smirked and stuck out his foot whilst side stepping. Goyle was unable to stop himself in time and was sent tumbling to the ground where he landed awkwardly on his arm.

"Just wait till my father-" Draco began shrilly, only to be silenced by an uppercut to the chin knocking the ponce flat onto his back. James leaned over the top of the downed boy and reached into the pocket of his jeans extracting his dagger. He placed to cool goblin steel blade against his neck and Draco stiffened. "If I ever find out that you have harmed a girl again Malfoy, I'll make you wish you had never been born." James hissed quietly, his voice laced with venom.

When James let Draco up he collected his goons and they all scarpered. James approached the girl on the ground, she was still sobbing uncontrollably but was looking directly into his eyes that were slowly draining of the red and settling on a deep blue. "James?" she croaked with hope and… Happiness in her voice.

James paused, he had heard that voice somewhere before but where. "Do I know you?" he asked and stood shocked as the girl's hair turned bright blue. He stood there for a full minute before a single word escaped his lips in barely a whisper. "Dora?"

The girl nodded and suddenly the anticipation they were both feeling lifted and the girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. "Where have you been? What happened to you?" James asked her and she started to sob again but this time they were tears of joy at being reunited with her long lost friend.

"I don't know," she replied tearfully, "on your seventh birthday my mum just turned around and told me that I couldn't see you anymore and I wasn't even allowed to write." At the mention of his seventh birthday James stiffened and Tonks pulled back to look into his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern shining through her eyes.

"Nothing" he replied a little too quickly but she let it go, if he wanted to tell her he would and she wouldn't push him. "I'm meeting a few friends in a little while, do you want to join us? It'll be fun." She thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

TROTLF

Twenty minutes later and James was seated in a booth at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour along with Blaise, Tracey, Daphne and Tonks. After the introductions were out of the way the group settled into an easy chat with only the occasional glare being sent Tonks' way from Daphne and Tracey who were not overjoyed at how close James and she seemed to be.

"Right." James said as they finished their ice cream, a mischievous grin lighting up his face. "Let's go and cause some trouble shall we?" At his statement Blaise got a matching grin on his face and the girls all got questioning looks on their faces. They left the parlour, James leaving a generous tip for the owner.

"Where are we going?" asked Tonks as they were walking further up to the higher class end of Diagon alley. "You'll see, it's a surprise." Tracey grinned conspiratorially. They entered Twilfit and Tannings where Gillian was busy measuring some customers. James managed to get her attention for a moment and motioned to the back room and she nodded her permission.

They moved into the back room and James walked over to the brick wall and removed a loose brick revealing a hidden rune. He activated the rune and the wall moved forming the archway that once lead to a Death Eater store room but now led to what could be considered as a club room.

Entering the den Tonks marvelled at the sight in front of her. At the far end of the room was a coffee table surrounded by two couches and two armchairs, bookshelves covered the back wall filled with books with titles she couldn't quite make out. On the other walls around the room there was colourful graffiti, on one wall there was a large black lightning bolt and dotted around the room were the house crests of all of the children that used the room. The main attraction for her though was the full size pool table, the pool cues on the wall next to a dart board. Staring in awe around the room all Tonks could say was "Wow."

"Yeah, we like it to." James said, mirth dancing in his eyes at his old friend's awe. "We'll come back here in a bit. First, let's make some mischief. You are the cousin of a Marauder aren't you?" he continued as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out what looked like cans of muggle spray paint.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tonks asked hesitantly, sure she liked causing a bit of trouble but she wasn't sure how far her old friend would take it. "Me? Nothing." James said with an innocent expression that wasn't fooling anyone. When she raised an eyebrow at him he gave her his patented grin causing her heart to flutter. "Blaise is the artist." He said, relenting to the look making everyone laugh.

They slipped back out of the shop, waving to Gillian as they left. They discreetly slipped back into Knockturn Alley. Tonks paused at the entrance causing the rest of the group to turn around to see what was wrong. "We can't go in there." Tonks hissed, looking around to make sure no one was looking at them. "Relax Tonks." Said Daphne, "We promise not to tell your mummy." She mocked, getting a glare in return.

Tonks huffed and stepped in front of them and headed further into Knockturn alley. "Well, aren't you coming?" she said to the rest of the group in a mocking voice. James caught Daphne's eye and winked at her, being able to manipulate people like that she would definitely make it into Slytherin. Daphne smiled and leaned into James as he began walking next to her and put his arm over her shoulders, making a beautiful blush creep onto her face.

They stopped at a blank stretch of wall that belonged to the apothecary in Knockturn Alley's main street. They each took one of the cans of spray paint and began writing and doodling on the wall. James painted a large black lightning bolt and next to it painted the letters L and F. Blaise painted a silver wolf head with its mouth open showing off its large teeth dripping with blood. Daphne painted a simple pink love heart and Tracey painted what looked like a man and a woman making out and then labelled them "J" and "D" causing Daphne to blush profusely and slap Tracey's arm while the others laughed. At least until James stepped forward and looked as if he was examining the painting intensely, then shrugged to himself, grabbed Daphne and pulled her into a passionate kiss, mimicking the painting. This only caused Daphne's blush to deepen but a soft smile crossed her face and she stuck out her tongue at Tracey and Tonks who were both looking on in envy, although Tonks masked it better.

Tonks was still deciding what she was going to paint when they were all distracted by a loud "Oi!" They all turned to see a man wearing the standard blue auror robes standing about ten metres away. "Shit." James and Blaise said in unison, but only James followed up with a "Bolt!" and that was all it took for the tension to break and the children began pelting down the dark street, the auror hot on their heels.

"Right." James said to the others as they were running, immediately switching into his leader mode. "Split up, T and D take new T and make sure she doesn't get lost. B and I will distract him." It was important not to let the auror hear their names, as James had found out the hard way a year ago when they had managed to get away but had later been caught because they had used each other's names within their pursuers range of hearing.

They followed James' orders, he was the undisputed leader of their gang. Daphne and Tracey grabbed Tonks who was panicking slightly and they ran up a side street, as expected the auror followed the two boys, realising that the one in the green hoodie was the ringleader. James and Blaise rounded a corner and had to duck under a tripping hex that the auror threw at them to try and slow them down.

"STOP!" shouted the auror as the boys darted into a gap between two buildings that lead to another street. Although James remained calm on the outside he was worried on the inside, if he was caught then the auror had the right to search him and if he did that then he would find the bag of Basilisk egg that he had gotten from Richard Blood to sell and as a gift to his new partner.

Turning another corner gave the boys just enough time, "Bopper!" James said and the house elf, sensing its master's needs, popped in front of them, quickly grabbed them and popped away back into Diagon Alley.

They landed just outside Gillian's shop, right in time to see Daphne, Tracey and Tonks come bolting out of Knockturn Alley. They all ran inside and quickly descended down into the den, all were panting and slightly out of breath as the adrenaline in their system faded.

"Well…" James spoke up as they settled in the den, "That was fun." The girls all looked at him indignantly before James and Blaise broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "You prat!" Tonks shouted at him, punching him with all her might on the arm. "When you said 'Cause some trouble' I didn't think you meant sneaking into Knockturn Alley and getting chased by a fucking auror!" James just grinned and winked at her making her growl in frustration.

TROTLF

It was nearing diner time and most of the gang had gone home, all except James and Tonks who were trying to catch up the four years since they had last seen each other. They were in the middle of talking about James taking over the Slytherin Lordship when he suddenly jumped to his feet.

"I just remembered," he spoke with a gleam in his eye, "I still have to get you a birthday present." Tonks looked like she was going to protest but was stopped when James grabbed her hand and dragged her to the exit.

"James, stop, you don't have to do that." Tonks tried but to no avail. "Nonsense, I've got to get a big present to make up for all the birthdays I missed." He spoke adamantly as he dragged her from shop to shop. He finally came to a stop outside Quality Quiditch Supplies where his eyes came to rest on the new Nimbus Two Thousand in the shop window. He slowly turned to face Tonks, "Dora…" He began in a sing song voice. "You still like Quiditch right?" Tonks turned to see what he was looking at and her mouth fell open in awe. "No, James you can't get me a Nimbus, They're like two hundred Galleons!"

James just smirked at her in a challenging manner. "Watch me." He proclaimed as he strode confidently into the shop. He marched straight up to the counter and asked the owner. "How much for the Nimbus Two Thousand?" The shopkeeper sighed exasperatedly and spoke without bothering to look up from his paper. "Look kid, as I've told every other kid that's came in here to bother me today, you probably can't afford it."

James slammed his fist down onto the counter causing both Tonks and the shopkeeper to jump in fright. James' whole demeanour changed instantly and he spoke with an icy edge to his voice. "Do NOT assume that I am another one of the gawking children that have nothing better to do than stand outside a shop window all day! I am Lord Slytherin and I asked you a question!"

The shopkeeper paled dramatically when he noticed the Slytherin ring on James' finger. "S-S-Sorry m-milord." Stuttered the shopkeeper quickly, not wanting to upset someone who could ruin him without a second thought any further. "T-The Nimbus is t-two h-hundred and fifty Galleons m-milord."

James nodded and pulled out a pad that the wizards used, like a cheque, and quickly scribbled down the amount, the Slytherin vault number- number three and he placed the Slytherin ring to a small blank square on the cheque and the Slytherin crest was transferred onto the paper. He tore off the slip and handed it over to the shopkeeper with instruction to deliver it to Tonks' house in three days.

Throughout the whole exchange Tonks stood wide-eyed and mouth open in awe. She had never seen James like this, so powerful, so confident, so assertive and even a little arrogant. It was at this moment she realised how powerful and influential James LeFay really was. In fact, now that she thought about it, all of the LeFays were like that given their fame and standing in their society.

She realised that he could truly do anything, he had the resources to make or break anybody he wanted, whether it be the minister of magic or a flea-bitten tramp from the worst part of Knockturn, without batting an eyelid. Tonks may have been a halfblood but since her father died before she even knew him she was raised the only way her mother knew how to, as a pureblood. Therefore she could appreciate that kind of power.

They left the store with Tonks thanking James profusely and they walked back to the Leaky cauldron both grimacing when they saw the time, they were both late and they were sure to be in for it when they got home. James let Tonks step through the floo first after giving her a parting kiss on the cheek and a wave as he watched her disappear in the mass of green flames.

James stepped into the fireplace and threw down the floo powder as he spoke "LeFay Manor" and as he to disappear in a whirl of green flames he steeled himself for what was sure to greet him on the other side.

Sure enough before he even stepped out of the fireplace at the other end he was met with his mother's shrill voice. "Where the hell have you been?!"


End file.
